Ore Nihon ni modotte, nani mo shite inai Ore sugu kasane fukō ni naru
by EL23
Summary: Fenomena yang ditemuinya sepulang sekolah, tak disangka menyebabkan Delsin Rowe—seorang anak berandalan yang baru pindah ke Jepang, sekarang harus menjalani kehidupannya penuh akan kesialan. Hanya menunggu waktu sampai kesialan terbesar membuatnya meninggal. Karena itu Yazawa Niko—mantan anggota School idol sekaligus teman masa kecil Delsin, memutuskan untuk memberikannya kenangan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :**

Setting cerita dimulai setelah Love Live the Movie.

Aku tidak akan banyak bicara, yang pasti karya ini bagian dari event crossover timur dan barat. Bagi yang membaca fic ini saat ini juga, kalian cukup beruntung karena kalian bisa menikmati fic ini lebih awal sebelum aku mengumumkannya pada panitia.

Ini baru prolog. Cerita sesungguhnya masih dalam perjalanan aku tulis. Hanya satu chapter doank, tapi itu pun jumlah katanya sangat banyak. Minggu depan dipastikan update sampai End.

.

.

 **EL23 PRESENT**

 ***~ Ore Nihon ni modotte, nani mo shite inai Ore sugu kasane fukō ni naru** ~*

Disclaimer : Nggak tahu siapa yang punya, tapi aku berterima kasih padanya

Rating : Teen

Warning : , OOC mungkin, typo(tak luput), yang lain hati-hati di jalan

.

.

PROLOG

"Huh, ini menyenangkan."

Tapi, sayangnya itu bohong.

Yah, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya sih. Hanya saja, dari pada disebut menyenangkan yang kulakukan ini lebih masuk akal disebut membahayakan.

Sambil berlari ke gang di sepertiga malam yang seharusnya sunyi ini, aku sekali lagi melirik ke belakang.

Muka yang dihiasi bekas luka, kumis tipis bertengger di bawah hidung, badan berotot seperti kuli bangunan, memakai hakama dengan satu bagian lengan dibiarkan hingga memperlihatkan tato hitam yang aku tak tahu apa itu, dan salah satu dari mereka botak.

Itu bukan bagian terburuknya. Jika kau menghitung dari jumlah mereka, apa yang mengejarku ini jelas-jelas sangat membahayakan.

Mereka berjumlah empat orang. Parahnya, dua diantaranya membawa sebuah samurai yang saat ini sedang orang-orang itu ayunkan dengan gaya yang mirip dengan bangsa primitif.

"Jangan lari kau, bocah!"

"Kemari kau, biar kutebas kepalamu!"

"Aku pasti akan membalas apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada wajahku!"

"Akan kutanya dulu apa kau pernah mengorek telingamu dengan Katana?! Jika belum biarkan aku melakukannya untukmu!"

"Jangan menanyakan hal menakutkan seperti itu, dasar om-om sialan!"

Aku—Delsin Rowe, anak kelas tiga SMA. Mengaku dan diakui sebagai anak gaul. Sekarang ini sedang melarikan diri dengan sekuat tenaga karena dikejar-kejar oleh sekawanan yakuza yang membawa samurai dan berteriak-teriak di sepertiga malam seperti serigala yang sudah gila karena ditinggal pergi pasangannya.

Awal mula kenapa aku sampai mengalami situasi seperti ini yakni ketika seperti biasa aku pergi untuk berkeliaran di malam hari, aku menemukan sebuah tempat sepi yang bagus untuk kubuat seni Grafitti.

Di Amerika, ini adalah yang paling dibutuhkan. Itulah kenapa kota disana disebut sebagai pusat dunia. Dan sebagian besar yang membantu hal itu adalah aku.

Jadi, ketika tiga hari yang lalu aku dipindahkan kemari. Aku memutuskan untuk membawa tren yang ada disana agar kota ini tampak lebih baik.

Sayangnya hari ini, ketika aku menemukan tempat yang pas. Aku juga menemukan seorang gadis cantik yang sedang disapa oleh seorang yakuza yang terlihat mabuk.

Aku pun sangat bersyukur, lalu datang dan bilang.

"Wah, aku menemukan tempat yang bagus."

Kemudian aku mulai memencet tombol semprot pada botol sprey yang kubawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah sialan?!"

Sontak setelah hal itu terjadi, yakuza yang mukanya kusemprot membentakku.

"Ah, maafkan aku, om. Hanya saja, muka om mengganggu nafsu makanku."

Alasan yang sungguh simpel kan.

"Bocah berengseeek! Kau ingin mati ya?!"

"Apa? Kau ingin melawanku? Majulah!"

Aku tanpa takut langsung saja menantangnya.

Kuberitahu, bila kemampuanku ini diibaratkan dalam sebuah pertarungan sesama berandalan, aku bisa dengan mudah menang pada satu lawan satu, tetap menang pada satu lawan dua, dalam bahaya pada satu lawan tiga, dan aku tanpa ragu-ragu akan kabur pada satu lawan empat. Begitulah kemampuanku. Karena itulah aku cukup percaya diri untuk melawan orang ini.

Tapi aku tidak mengira semua teman-teman yakuza itu tiba-tiba datang ketika kudengar salah satu dari mereka mengatakan "Ah~ lega sekali," lalu "habis kencing bersama yang lain". Semacam itu.

Itulah kenapa sekarang situasinya jadi seperti ini.

"Aku baru mau tampil sebagai seorang pahlawan yang terlihat keren. Tapi bahkan sebelum menjatuhkan satu pun lawan, imege-ku sekarang langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sebagai seorang anak pecundang sekaligus pengecut!"

Jalan yang ku lalui ku ubah ke jalan utama perkotaan, berharap mencari perhatian untuk setidaknya ada petugas keamanan yang mau menolongku. Tapi meski masih ada beberapa orang yang berkeliaran di kota Akihabara yang penuh akan pernak-pernik hiburan ini, tak satu pun dari antara mereka yang merupakan petugas keamanan, bonus tak satu pun dari mereka yang mempedulikanku.

"Kutil kuda! Tidak mungkin ini bisa lebih buruk lagi!"

Aku pernah dengar dari seseorang bahwa seorang pepatah pernah berkata, "ucapanmu itu adalah doa."

Meski sejatinya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam aku sama sekali tidak pernah berharap akan hal itu, tapi yang terjadi jelas menghianatinya dan berpihak pada kata-kata negatif yang keluar dari mulutku karena keadaan.

Seperti maksud yang tertulis di atas, ucapanku yang tidak sengaja entah kenapa benar-benar kejadian. Dimulai saat aku berpikir tidak ada harapan lagi berlari melalui jalan utama perkotaan, aku bermaksud pergi ke sebuah belokan untuk menggunakan harapan lainnya dengan pergi ke jalan yang ku pikir memiliki rintangan yang sulit bila dilalui bersama.

Dengan adanya jalan yang seperti itu, para yakuza di belakang yang mengejarku bareng-bareng pasti akan mengalami kesulitan karena kebersamaan mereka, dan aku yang sendirian jelas akan diuntungkan karena selain mereka yang mengejarku jadi terhambat aku sendiri yang berjalan sendirian di depan punya banyak kesempatan untuk memberikan jebakan dengan memporak-porakndakan apa yang telah aku lalui.

Sayangnya, yang namanya harapan itu bukanlah kenyataan. Karena harapan ya harapan, kenyataan ya kenyataan.

"Jalan buntu, keparat!"

Dilihat dari apa yang sedang ku alami, kuyakin sepertinya pepatah yang mengatakan kata-kata tadi itu punya kehidupan yang lebih sial dariku.

Karena kenapa? Itu karena kebanyakan orang bisa mengatakan suatu hal sebab orang itu sudah pernah mengalaminya. Atau bahkan mungkin mendalaminya.

Sayangnya aku tidak berpikir pepatah yang kumaksud tersebut adalah seorang Masochist, jadi kalau dipikir yang dia alami bisa juga sebaliknya.

Tapi apapun yang menimpa pepatah itu, itu sama sekali tidak membantu keadaanku.

"Sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana, bocah sialan!"

Aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi yang kau katakan itu tidak salah lagi.

"Diamlah dengan manis disitu, agar aku bisa menebasmu."

Jangan bego! Tidak mungkin ada orang waras yang mau diam jika tahu dirinya mau ditebas!

"Huh, tenang saja. Pembalasan yang akan kuberikan padamu setelah ini pasti akan lebih baik."

Dari ekspresimu kata "baik" yang kau katakan entah kenapa terdengar "buruk".

"Ehehe~ pertama-tama aku akan bertanya apa kau pernah disodomi dengan menggunakan Katana? Kalau belum biarkan aku melakukannya pada pantatmu!"

"Tusuk saja pantatmu sendiri, dasar orang tua mesum sialaaaaaaaaaan!"

Rasanya tidak benar untuk memanggil orang tua ini mesum, atau pun memanggilnya sadis.

Aku melihat satu persatu orang-orang di depanku. Ekspresi mereka semua terlihat seakan mereka sudah menang. Menyeringai, tertawa-tawa, dan bergembira melihatku yang sudah terpojok. Mereka dengan sengaja mencoba menakut-nakutiku dengan ekspresi mereka dan gerakan-gerakan seperti memperlihatkan kepala tangan mereka, menekannya hingga berbunyi "kretek! Kretek!", melakukan gaya mengiris leher mereka menggunakan sisi tumpul samurai yang dibawa, atau seni berpedang kaku yang terlihat aneh.

Aku agak gugup melihatnya dan hanya bisa meringis karena tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

Tapi kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat.

.

.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Aku menghempaskan diriku ke tempat tidur di kamarku dan aku akhirnya bisa menemukan kenyamanan menolong segala bagian tempat di badanku.

Menghela nafas selagi aku menikmatinya, dalam kesunyian yang terjadi aku mendengar suara jarum panjang pada satu-satunya jam di kamar sedang berdetak dan berdetak.

Jamnya menunjuk pukul lima lebih. Jadi sudah sekitar tiga jam berlalu semenjak scen terakhirku dengan para yakuza tadi. Keluar sebagai pemenangnya adalah aku. Sayangnya, yang namanya kemenangan pastinya tidaklah murah. Malahan sangatlah mahal.

Tolong jangan berpikir untuk membiarkan aku kabur, aku dengan sengaja memohon ampun pada mereka dan memberikan mereka sepuluh kotak koper yang berisi penuh akan uang. Karena selain tidak mungkin mereka mau menerinya setelah apa yang kulakukan pada mereka, hal itu juga tidak masuk akal bagi seorang berandal sepertiku yang tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi untuk diberikan selain tinju.

Mahal disini memiliki konotasi yang berbeda.

Tubuhku terasa sakit semua, luka lecet hampir memenuhi seluruh bagiannya, wajahku lebam sekaligus hidungku menjadi mimisan, juga ada beberapa luka goresan tipis dari samurai yang tersisa darah yang telah mengering di beberapa bagian tubuhku, tapi itu tidak separah telapak tangan kananku yang memiliki luka menganga dengan darah dan daging tak lagi punya malu dan begitu percaya dirinya menampakkan diri dengan penampilan menyeramkan. Aku sendiri agak jijik ketika aku melihatnya.

Aku ingin mengobatinya, tapi aku tak punya lagi sisa nyawa yang membuat diriku tetap terjaga. Aku sudah sangat-sangat lelah, dan begitu terpukau pada kegelapan kamarku. Lagian ini sudah biasa terjadi, dan biasanya luka-luka ini akan sembuh begitu saja meski memakan waktu. Oleh semua itu, hanya sampai beberapa detik aku merasakan kesadaranku menghilang.

Bruk!

Tapi begitu aku hampir terlelap, wajah tampanku ditimpa sesuatu.

Aku hanya mendiaminya saja. Kalau dipikir ini sebenarnya tidak buruk. Ditimpa sesuatu di wajah, membuat kegelapan terasa lebih dekat dan semakin menjadi tanpa harus aku menutup mata. Rasanya kegelapan itu seakan-akan sedang menyelimutiku. Kenyamanan yang diberikannya lebih dari selimut terbaik di dunia hingga membuatku mendesah karenanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengendus tasku dengan penuh nafsu seperti itu, dasar laki-laki menjijikan."

Karena aku mendengar suara, aku menyingkirkan benda yang menimpa wajahku dan memutuskan untuk melihat tentang suara siapa itu.

Sesaat aku agak sulit melihatnya karena mataku masih mencoba untuk menyesuaikan setelah lama ditutupi kegelapan. Tapi begitu selesai, aku merasa bisa melihat sosok gadis pendek sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidurku sambil menatapku dengan tatapan dingin.

Tatapan dingin itu berasal dari sepasang iris mata merah menawan bagaikan ruby miliknya. Tapi dari pada disebut tatapan dingin, yang kulihat sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut tatapan menyebalkan.

Tidak adilnya, gadis ini memiliki wajah yang sangat-sangatlah manis dan imut sehingga membuatku tak bisa tersinggung meski sudah di tatap dengan tatapan seperti itu. Wajahnya bulat seperti tomat, tapi warnanya putih bersih seperti susu, dan terlihat halus bahkan tanpa aku harus mengecek dengan menyentuhnya, ditambah bibir kecil mungil miliknya yang kelihatan lembut dan ingin sekali—aku tidak perlu mengatakannya.

Lalu selain pendek, serta manis dan imut, ada satu hal lagi yang membuat gadis itu tampak kekanak-kanakan. Yakni rambut hitam miliknya yang di model twintail, dengan ikatan rambutnya yang di tempatkan di atas telinga menggunakan pita berwarna merah.

Walaupun gadis yang kumaksud ini memiliki penampilan sekaligus wujud yang kekanak-kanakkan, kenyataannya gadis itu lebih tua satu tahun dariku. Namanya adalah Niko, teman masa kecilku.

"Jangan hanya menatapku, kau mendengarku tidak?"

"Ternyata kau. Pantas saja aku mencium bau perempuan."

"Memangnya kau ini anjing?!

"Aku ini laki-laki."

Bukan hanya anjing yang bisa menggunakan hidung mereka dengan baik. Laki-laki pun memiliki hidung yang terasah untuk menicum bau perempuan.

"Niko, kau ingin tidur denganku?"

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sadar atau tidak tentang perkataanku barusan. Tapi yang jelas, respon yang diberikan oleh Niko selanjutnya mengingatkanku dengan karakter tsundere yang cukup populer di negara ini.

"Delsin, kau ingin kutendang?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin di cium."

"Baiklah, ini ciuman untukmu!"

Buagh!

Setelah tas, tak tanggung-tanggung kini sebuah telapak kaki yang ganti menimpa wajahku. Ini bukan hanya ditimpa melainkan juga dihantam. Pengertian yang berbeda itu menjelaskan bahwa yang kualami ini menyakitkan, dan bukan hanya menyakitkan tapi sangat menyakitkan sebab sasaran yang dituju adalah wajahku yang penuh dengan lebam, lalu ini juga bukan hanya sangat menyakitkan tapi juga membuatku sesak.

"Okhuw thidhah besha behnaphas!"

Juga bukan hanya tidak bisa bernafas, tapi aku juga kesulitan berbicara.

"Sebelum kau merenungkan kata-katamu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bernafas lagi!"

"Okhuw Mungurthi—Bwaaah!"

Akhirnya aku kembali bisa bernafas. Hidungku sedang kebutuhan oksigen secara berlebih, dan mau tak mau aku harus menegakkan badanku agar mendapatkannya.

Aku menatap Niko dan berusaha memperlihatkan wajah jengkel padanya. Posisiku yang masih duduk di kasur, bahkan memiliki tinggi yang bertepatan sejajar dengan matanya. Dan meski posisi kami sejajar sehingga pasti masing-masing dari kami bisa melihat sangat jelas satu sama lain, sepertinya gadis itu tidak cukup jeli untuk menduga bahwa aku sedang jengkel, dan malahan dengan wajah tidak berdosanya itu dia balik menatapku.

"Apa maumu?! Kalau kau tidak ingin tidur denganku? Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Tolong singkirkan anganmu tentang kemungkinan aku datang kemari untuk tidur denganmu? Sebab itu sama sekali tidak akan terjadi sampai kapan pun. Jadi dari pada hatimu terluka karena terlalu berharap, lebih baik segera terima kenyataan itu."

"Aku menduga hal itu juga karena alasan positiv! Tapi kalau kau menyangkalnya berarti sisanya hanyalah hal negativ! Tak salah lagi kau adalah perampok, jadi aku hanya perlu memanggil polisi."

"Dari mana kau bisa berpikir tidur denganmu itu adalah hal positiv?!"

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu dinilai dari segi pandang perempuan, tapi bagi laki-laki tulen sepertiku itu jelas-jelas sebuah hal yang positiv.

"Jadi itu yang lebih kau urus? Aku barusan juga mengatakan ingin memanggil polisi, kau tahu."

"Hmph! Walaupun kau memanggil polisi, mereka tidak akan menangkapku. Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Aku adalah super idol, Yazawa Niko. Selain cantik, dan berbakat, aku juga sangat terkenal."

Gadis yang sangat manis itu mengucapkan hal norak dengan muka bangga. Aku hanya diam tak mengacuhkannya sementara dia masih terus berbicara.

"Semua orang termasuk para polisi pasti tahu siapa aku, dan mereka tidak mungkin percaya kalau super idol sepertiku melakukan kejahatan. Malahan, kaulah nantinya yang akan ditangkap karena sudah menuduhku."

"Lupakan. Aku ingin tidur. Kalau kau tidak mau tidur denganku, cepat pergi sana," kataku lalu kembali berbaring.

Aku mulai bosan mendengar celotehan gadis ini. Itu tidak terlihat seperti akan berakhir, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya secara sepihak.

Keadaanku seharusnya sudah tidak memungkinkanku untuk terjaga, dan seharusnya juga tidak memungkinkanku untuk berbicara. Tapi harus ku akui, berinteraksi dengan Niko secara ajaib membuat semuanya terasa lebih baik. Hal itulah yang membuatku tidak menyesal telah diganggu olehnya.

"Memangnya kau punya waktu lagi untuk tidur? Aku datang kemari untuk menunjukan padamu sekolah barumu."

Kata-kata barusan membuat mataku yang telah terpejam dengan seketika terbuka lebar selebar-lebarnya. Aku lupa jika hari ini aku mulai bersekolah lagi. Sialnya, aku belum tidur semalaman.

Kuputuskan untuk melihat jam.

"Bukankah sekolah dimulai jam delapan? Masih ada sisa waktu sekitar dua jam lebih untuk berangkat. Biarkan aku tidur setidaknya setengah jam saja. Ini masih terlalu pagi."

"Itu lebih baik dari pada terlalu siang."

"Kau melawak ya? Memangnya orang bodoh macam mana yang pergi ke sekolah ketika hari sudah siang?"

"Anak ingusan yang ada di foto itu," ujar Niko sambil menunjuk sebuah bingkai foto yang berisikan fotoku ketika masih kecil.

Pada suatu hari, ketika aku masih kelas satu SD. Aku baru pertama kali itu belajar tentang membaca waktu pada jam.

Dulu jam beker untuk kamar belum punya, jadi satu-satunya jam yang ada adalah jam dinding di ruang tengah. Sering kali ayahku mengajari aku menggunakan jam itu, dan aku pun sering memainkannya, mengganti-ganti tempat jarum jamnya ke setiap angka untuk belajar membacanya.

Pada waktu itu, terakhir kali sebelum aku tidur, aku mengganti penempatan jarum pendek di jam lima. Lalu besoknya, tanpa berpikir tentang kesalahan yang terjadi aku mengikuti waktu yang tertunjuk di jam itu. Sehingga ketika seharusnya jam sudah menunjuk pukul 7 pagi, jam dinding di rumahku saat itu baru menunjuk pukul 2 dini hari. Kemudian ketika aku bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah pada saat jam di rumahku menunjuk pukul 7 pagi, waktu yang benar sudah menunjuk pukul 12 siang. Dan begitu aku tahu, aku sudah sampai di sekolah dan ditertawakan teman-teman seisi kelasku. Lalu aku pun berlari pulang sambil menangis.

"Tolong jangan mengingatkanku tentang kenangan pahit itu."

"Kau sendiri yang bertanya. Aku kan Cuma menjawab."

Aku tahu itu, tapi setidaknya berikanlah bumbu manis pada kata-katamu sehingga paling tidak kenangan itu dapat tervisualisasi lebih baik di kepalaku. Jawaban yang diembel-embeli seperti 'anak ingusan' itu malah tampak seperti kau memberikanku bumbu yang terbuat dari campuran 'lada kuda laut' dan saos kadal luarsa. Untungnya aku tidak berakhir keracunan seperti inspektur kesehatan yang pada suatu hari berkunjung ke Krusty Krab. [1]

Aku mungkin agak pundung tentang mengingat masa kecilku itu, tapi itu tidak seperti aku depresi karenanya. Mungkin Niko salah mengartikannya. Kulihat dia tampak mengendurkan raut menyebalkannya, dan oleh karena itu tampaknya dia mencoba menghiburku dengan langsung mengatakan alasan yang mengharuskanku untuk segera bangun tanpa menyisipkan sedikit pun suatu perkataan yang tujuannya adalah menyakiti hatiku.

"Ayo bangun. Untukmu, kau perlu datang jam tujuh. Ada beberapa yang masih harus diurus. Aku tidak tahu apa itu karena aku sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman pindah sekolah, jadi jangan tanya padaku."

Mendengar hal itu, aku pun terpaksa bangun dan menghela nafas berat setelahnya.

Semua hal merepotkan entah kenapa secara berubi-tubi datang padaku seperti senapan tipe AK47 yang sedang aktiv ditembakan. Aku ingin bilang 'Apa hal ini tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi?' tapi sayangnya aku tidak bilang karena aku agak trauma.

"Niko, bisa kau mengurusku lagi?"

Lagi yang kumaksud disini adalah benar-benar lagi.

Keadaan yang jauh sama juga kualami kemarin lusa, dan saat kecil memang Niko juga sering sekali merawatku ketika aku terluka karena aku yang sering mencari masalah.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan jutek sambil membuka tirai di jendela, dan seketika cahaya fajar membentang sepanjang bidang kacanya.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan responnya yang seperti ini, dan karena hal inilah meski sudah delapan tahun lamanya kami tidak bertemu kami bisa kembali akrab dengan mudahnya tanpa sama sekali merasa canggung.

Jika dia tiba-tiba perhatian dan menampilkan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan dengan menangis sedih justru aku bakal menyikapinya dengan penuh ketakutan. Kemungkinan aku menjadi seorang Hokage jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan kemungkinan Niko yang menangis sedih karena mengkhawatirkanku. [2]

Cahaya dari jendela itu tak seterang pagi yang normal, jadi itu tak begitu menggangguku. Penerangannya sendiri malah membuat kamarku ini tampak teduh.

Niko datang mendekat padaku dan mencoba melihat penampilanku.

"Ya ampun, lihat apa yang kau lakukan."

Saat aku menatap ke arahnya dia tampak memasang ekspresi terkejut, aku dengan segera membuang mukaku.

"Aku tahu rupaku terlihat agak buruk, tapi apa boleh buat."

"Kau mengotori kasur dan lantai dengan darahmu."

"Kenapa malah itu yang kau khawatirkan!"

Gadis ini benar-benar tahu cara membuatku kesal. Aku melotot padanya tapi seakan yang terjadi ini adalah hiburan, dengan begitu naturalnya dia membuat sebuah senyum tipis.

"Jika kau masih bisa berteriak sekeras itu artinya kau masih sehat. Kau bahkan masih hidup setelah aku juga ikut ambil dengan menendang wajahmu. Baguslah, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir."

"Huh, aku tidak ingat kapan kau terakhir kali khawatir padaku. Tapi kalau kuingat, kau sama sekali tak pernah memberikan sedikit saja rasa khawatir saat melihatku terluka."

"Kalau aku tidak khawatir padamu, sudah pasti bukan obat antiseptik yang kuberikan saat merawatmu melainkan racun kobra."

"Jangan sembarangan kau!"

Sudah cukup dengan karakter tsundere, aku tidak mau kau menambah karaktermu dengan tipe semacam yandere.

Aku tidak berpikir gadis tipe seperti itu benar-benar ada di dunia nyata, tapi ada atau tidak ada baiknya agar aku berusaha menghindarinya.

"Dimana kau menaruh kotak P3K?"

Niko berbalik membelakangiku dan mulai berjalan pergi ke arah pintu sambil mengatakan itu.

"Bukannya kemarin lusa kau sudah menggunakannya untuk mengobatiku? Harusnya kau yang lebih tahu itu ada dimana."

"Yang waktu itu memakai punyaku. Kau baru pindah kemari tiga hari yang lalu, mana aku tahu kau menyimpan barangmu dimana."

"Oh. Kalau memang begitu, itu berarti masih ada di tempat terakhir kali aku meletakannya. Kotak itu ada di dalam lemari di ruang tengah apartemen."

"Baiklah, biar ku ambil."

Dengan itu Niko pergi ke tempat yang kumaksud, lalu tak berselang beberapa lama dia kembali kemari dengan membawa sebuah kotak persegi yang merupakan kotak P3K.

Dia mengambil kursi, lalu menaruh posisinya di samping tempat tidurku agar bisa mendekat padaku. Sejenak dia memperhatikan luka-luka yang kudapatkan.

"Mmm, lukamu terlalu banyak. Kali ini berapa banyak orang yang kau lawan?"

Dia mulai bergerak begitu telaten dengan mengeluarkan alat dan bahan yang dibutuhkan. Aku seketika mencium bau aniseptik yang begitu tajam. Kemudian setelah melakukan persiapan, dia mulai memberikan perawatan padaku.

"Itu ada empat ekor," jawabku setelah beberapa lama.

Yah, luka ini memang lebih parah dari luka yang kudapat kemarin lusa. Itu wajar mengingat musuh yang kulawan berjumlah lebih dari tiga orang. Terlebih lagi ada dari mereka yang membawa senjata.

"Wah, itu rekor baru."

Niko yang mendengar jawabanku, membuat kekaguman yang datar seolah mengejeku.

"Karena yang mengatakan ini adalah kau, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai pujian."

"Jangan khawatir, aku menganggapnya sindiran."

"Kumohon berhentilah menyakiti hatiku!"

Selagi Niko mulai mengobatiku, kami berbicara satu sama lain. Seperti biasa semua yang dia ucapkan hanya berisi satu niat yang sama, yakni membuatku jengkel.

Kami terus mengobrol seperti biasanya sampai-sampai aku merasa tidak bisa berpikir akan ada saatnya bagi kami kehilangan topik pembicaraan. Tapi meski begitu, Niko tak kehilangan konsentrasinya saat mengobati luka-lukaku.

Untuk setiap sentuhan kapas yang ditetesi desinfekton di setiap lukaku memang membuatku mengerinyit menahan perih, tapi disaat itu pula rasanya begitu nyaman dan sejuk.

Lalu ketika dia menemui luka yang masih sangat parah, aku spontan merespon dengan berjengit, "ya-yang disana masih sakit."

"Makanya jangan terlalu bergerak."

Begitu dia menegurku, aku sebisa mungkin menahan rasa sakitnya dan mencoba untuk tidak bergerak. Kemudian aku mulai merasa sentuhan Niko menjadi sedikit lebih lembut seakan-akan dia memberikan sedikit perhatiannya padaku. Ini jadi agak geli.

"Sudah selesai. Sekarang cepat persiapkan dirimu, aku akan memasakan sesuatu untuk sarapan kita bedua."

Wajah Niko terlihat puas setelah menyelesaikannya. Aku melihat pada telapak tangan kananku yang semula terluka parah. Sekarang lukanya sudah ditutupi oleh perban dan dibalut dengan begitu rapi seakan dikerjakan oleh tangan malaikat. Saat aku melihatnya, kusadari aku sedang tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya."

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin berterima kasih padaku, tolong ringankan pekerjaanku untuk mengurusi luka-lukamu dengan berhenti membuat kontak apapun pada sesuatu yang membahayakan."

"Iya-iya, aku tahu. Aku sendiri juga tak mau terluka, tapi apa boleh buat kan. Tiba-tiba aku dikejar-kejar oleh para yakuza."

"Lah itu, kenapa kau membuat dirimu sampai-sampai dikejar-kejar oleh Yakuza?"

"Mereka—"

"Sudah cukup. Alasanmu itu biar terjawab nanti saja. Author sudah sangat capek terus menulis di scen ini saja. Dia sedang dikejar-kejar deadline. Lebih baik ayo kita segera ke scen selanjutnya."

Ketika aku ingin menjelaskan, Niko memotong perkataanku dengan kata-kata yang tidak kumengerti. Aku menyetujuinya begitu saja tanpa berbicara lagi karena aku sadar kalau sudah setengah jam waktu telah kulewati. Tak kusangka mengobati lukaku memakan waktu yang lumayan lama. Niko pun masih harus memasak, dan mengunyah makanan pun masih membutuhkan waktu. Jika aku tidak segera menghentikan ini, aku pasti akan terlambat.

Karena itulah, setelah meringkasi semuanya, Niko segera pergi meninggalkanku ke dapur, dan aku mulai menyiapkan semua keperluanku untuk sekolah. Dimulai dari memakai seragam, merapikan diriku, lalu berlanjut ke lainnya.

Aku segera menyusul Niko begitu selesai.

Di apartemen ini, ruang tengahnya memiliki guna sebagi ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, sekaligus ruang makan. Tempat duduk yang tersedia berisi enam buah, mengelilingi satu meja di tengahnya. Aku duduk di sana, sambil menanti masakan Niko siap.

Ada celah lebar nan tinggi berbentuk persegi di dinding yang didesain untuk melihat langsung aktivitas dapur dari tempatku duduk. Di sana aku bisa melihat Niko yang sedang memasak.

Penampilannya benar-benar berubah saat sedang memasak. Dia mengenakan celemek berwarna merah muda di atas bajunya. Dari ikatannya yang rapi dia terlihat seolah sudah menguasainya dengan sangat baik. Dia memang ahli soal ini, aku mengerti sekali tentang hal itu. Juga aku mengerti masakan Niko tidaklah sembarangan. Masakannya ini adalah salah satu yang paling kurindukan dari Jepang.

Lengan panjang dari bajunya yang ia gulung sampai siku, selain mempermudah dirinya untuk memasak, itu juga cukup membantunya untuk terlihat mempesona. Gadis kecil manis yang sedang memasak dengan penampilan semacam itu tentu saja menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang kusadari aku tersenyum memperhatikannya. Didukung oleh aroma masakannya yang mulai berkeliaran ke tempatku, aku jadi semakin merasa bahwa kebahagian tengah menyerbu sisa hidupku.

Segera setelah hal itu, Niko pun datang padaku sambil membawa dua piring berisi kari buatannya, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Dengan semua ini, aku jadi merasa kau seolah-oleh sudah menjadi istriku saja."

Kebahagianku ini tampaknya membuat otaku kepeleset, tapi aku sadar bahwa aku sedang mencoba menggoda gadis ini.

"Ya-yang pasti, suamiku tak kan jadi seburuk dirimu."

Meski dia menjawab seperti itu, ada selang dua detik aku melihatnya kelabakan karena malu. Sampai saat ini aku juga masih dapat melihat ekspresinya yang sedang merona.

Kami duduk berhadapan, lalu setelah mengucapkan ""Selamat Makan"" masing-masing dari kami mulai menyantap makanan kami. Ini akan menjadi akhir kegiatan pagi hari di rumah ini sebelum aku pergi dan Niko mengantarkanku ke sekolah baruku.

.

O.o

.

"Kalau begitu, mari segera pergi ke kelasmu."

Begitu selesai dengan semua yang perlu diurus untuk sekolahku, wali kelasku mengajaku keluar dari kantor guru dan kami berjalan menuju ruang kelas.

Suara langkah demi langkah kami yang berjalan dalam kesunyian, bergema di koridor yang sepi. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang tampak. Jelas bahwa kelas telah dimulai.

Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai lembut pipiku. Begitu aku menoleh ke arah angin itu berhembus, aku melihat pepohonan yang mulai menghijau menyejukan mata dari balik sebuah jendela yang terbuka cukup lebar.

Tanpa sadar aku melenguh dan menghela nafas. Aku menyukai musim peralihan dari musim semi ke musim panas ini. Tetapi jika memungkinkan, aku ingin kembali ke musim bunga sakura di awal bulan. Keinginan seperti itu bukan hanya didasari karena di bulan itu adalah garis awal semua siswa melanjutkan pembelajaran. Enam tahun waktuku di Jepang masih mengingatkanku tentang betapa indahnya pesona musim semi. Apa saja yang bisa dinikmati, dan segala kesenangan yang dulu bisa kulakukan bersama Niko.

"Hey, Rowe-kun, yang mengatarkanmu ke sekolah tadi bukankah dia Yazawa Niko? Mantan anggota u's, yang merupakan kelompok school idol yang paling terkenal itu."

"A-ah, iya."

Kalau kuingat benar juga. Niko pernah menjadi salah satu anggota kelompok idol yang lagi populer beberapa waktu kemarin. Dia bahkan mengadakan konser di New York. Aku sendiri baru tahu saat itu. Jika aku tahu lebih awal, aku pasti menemuinya di konsernya sana.

"Apa kalian pacaran?"

"Hah?"

Aku jujur menjadi terkejut oleh pertanyaan itu.

"A-apa yang anda bicarakan?! Mungkin memang benar umur gadis itu lebih dewasa dariku, tapi anda bisa kan melihat tubuhnya. Keduanya sama sekali nggak sinkron. Aku adalah lelaki normal yang menyukai oppai!"

Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan hal-hal konyol dengan kelabakan. Ini tidak seperti aku malu atau apa, hanya saja aku berpikir jika aku tak menjelaskan tentang pertanyaan itu secara jelas maka akan terjadinya kesalahpahaman.

Tapi malah setelah aku berucap hal seperti itu, dari ekspresi Guru itu, dia tampak seperti mengalami kesalahpahaman yang sangat besar.

"Kau kelihatan sudah sangat mengerti dengan tubuh Yazawa-san, luar dan dalam."

"Aku tahu _Sensei_ sedang bercanda, tapi entah kenapa aku benar-benar khawatir kalau anda benar-benar menganggap aku adalah orang mesum."

"Jika kau benar-benar tak tertarik dengan tubuh kanak-kanak Yazawa-san. Berarti mungkin kau memiliki minat pada tubuh dewasa seperti ini."

Guru itu berhenti. Lalu sambil berpose ala model amatiran, dia berkata padaku begitu dengan nada menggoda.

Harus ku akaui Guru ini sangat menggoda—maksudku lihat lekuk tubuh langsingnya itu. apalagi ketika saat ini ia sedang mengenakan setelan jass dan rok pendek, semua yang ia miliki jadi semakin jelas.

Dadanya begitu ideal, tak terlalu besar tapi terlihat sangat padat. Itu kenikmatan duniawi. Lalu ukuran pinggang sampai ke bawah terlihat sangat pas menyokong tubuhnya dengan begitu indah. Berlanjut ke bokong, rok-nya tampak ketat sehingga aku melihat body bokongnya sangatlah bagus. Cukup mononjol seakan-akan ia sengaja ingin mengundang tangan lelaki untuk ke sana.

Nama guru ini adalah Kou MacGrath dan dia telah menikah dengan seorang pria asal Amerika, karena itulah dia di utus menjadi pembimbingku mengingat seharusnya dia cukup berpengalaman dengan orang asing.

Secara golongan, dia adalah orang Asia tulen. Wajahnya sudah menjelaskan hal itu. Rambutnya hitam dipotong pendek, dengan poni depan disisir rapi ke tepi kiri.

Yang tertera itu menjelaskan sedewasa apa umur, sifat, sekaligus tubuhnya. Tapi sayangnya yang kumaksud aku menyukai tubuh yang telah dewasa itu bukan sampai ke tingkat Milf.

"Maaf, meski anda memaksa, kayaknya saya tidak tertarik."

Mendengar penolakanku yang terang-terangan, MacGrath- _sensei_ mematung di tempatnya sambil memiringkan kepala. Ekspresi yang dibuatnya seakan-akan merasa tidak yakin akan apa yang barusan kukatakan.

Hanya sampai aku berpikir ekspresi yang dibuatnya itu adalah ekspresi kecewa, guru itu berkata.

"Kau ini 'Gay' ya?"

Yah, dia berkata seperti itu.

"Mungkin aku salah dengar. Apa tadi anda bilang?"

"Kau ini yang tipe Uke atau Seme?"

"Maaf, tolong ulangi lagi?"

"Aku punya beberapa nomer lelaki idaman, kalau kau mau aku bisa mengenalkan salah satu dari mereka padamu."

"Ada yang salah dengan otak anda! Bagaimana bisa anda bersplekulasi aku adalah gay?!"

Begitu yakin akan maksud perkataannya aku seketika merespon dengan berteriak. Seumur-umur hidupku aku tidak pernah disangka hal seperti itu. Aku bahkan tak terpikirkan bila mungkin ada suatu hari orang yang menduga hal seperti itu padaku.

Itu juga jelas adalah kesalahpahaman terparah di hari ini.

Tetapi MacGrath- _sensei_ menanggapi responku bagai angin lalu. Dia lalu kembali berjalan, dan berhenti setelah beberapa langkah.

"Oke, kita sampai. Sayang sekali karena ini masih jam kerjaku, aku tidak bisa memberi nomer ponsel lelaki idaman yang kau minta."

"Aku tidak butuh!"

"Tunggulah disini. Setelah aku memanggilmu barulah kau masuk... tapi sebelum itu ada baiknya bila kau mengikuti saranku."

"...?"

"Tentang perkenalanmu. Kesan pertama itu sangat penting. Kesan pertama itulah yang akan terus melekat padamu untuk ke depannya. Oleh karena itu persiapkanlah perkenalan yang berkesan."

"Meski aku tidak yakin dengan yang anda katakan. Tapi sebagai reverensi, perkenalan yang berkesan itu seperti apa?"

Guru cantik itu lalu mengibaskan poni rambut depannya dan melirik ke arahku dengan wajah percaya diri. Dalam hal ini, aku seketika di serang perasaan buruk.

"Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu kalian, hei para kucing hitam atau apa pun spesies kalian. Mmm, begitu melihatku kalian langsung menjadi semangat, menggemaskan sekali. Jangan khawatir, lelaki atau perempuan tidak jadi soal. Selama kalian menginginkanku berapa kali pun aku akan terus memeluk kalian. Ayo tunjukan raga dan jiwa kalian! Tenggelamlah dalam samudra kenikmatan bernama Delsin Rowe!"

"Berhentilah menganggap aku ini Gay!"

Guru ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Aku agak heran tentang mengapa ada orang Amerika yang mau dengannya.

Aku tahu guru itu tadi bilang berkesan. Soal berkesan, kalimat perkenalan barusan kuakui itu sangatlah berkesan. Tapi itu kesannya buruk!

Kalau aku sampai mengucapkan kalimat perkenalan mesum semacam itu, aku jamin kehidupan sekolahku akan hancur dalam seketika.

"Aku tidak tahu seberbeda apa itu. Tapi jika kau bukan Gay, jadi kau ini Homo?"

"Baiklah, sensei. Maafkan aku karena sudah mengabaikan kecantikanmu. Tubuhmu sangatlah menggoda. Aku tertarik dengamu."

Meski harus menahan, aku sepenuhnya mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan sensei, dan berpura-pura menyetujui topik pertanyaan tentang betapa dewasa tubuhnya tadi.

"Aku tahu kalau aku cantik. Tapi harusnya kau berpikir tentang statusku, aku ini sudah menikah."

Setelah aku berkata seperti itu, MacGrath-sensei menjaga sedikit jaraknya denganku.

"Anda hanya ingin membuatku jengkel kan?"

Sepenuhnya salah bila aku berpikir untuk mengalah pada Guru satu ini. Dari awal dia hanya berusaha untuk membuatku jengkel tak peduli bagaimana topiknya.

Melihat tatapanku guru itu malah tampak terhibur. Dia membuat tawa kecil yang terlihat natural kemudian berkata padaku.

"Kau ini laki-laki yang menarik, Rowe-kun. Bila kau butuh teman kencan, jangan khawatir untuk mengajakku," ujarnya lalu masuk ke dalam ruang kelas dan meninggalkanku sendirian di koridor.

Kaulah yang seharusnya perlu diingatkan tentang statusmu sendiri, dasar guru pedo.

"Selamat pagi. Hari ini kalian tidak perlu absen dan memberi salam. Aku tahu mungkin kalian sudah tahu kalau hari ini, kita kedatangan seorang murid pindahan. Wahai para gadis dan pria golongan tertentu, kalian boleh senang! Murid baru ini seorang cowok gaul!"

Suara kelas yang mulai gaduh terdengar sampai koridor. Mau sampai kapan guru itu terus menganggapku gay?

"Dia terlihat seperti cowok gaul tipe anak jalanan yang garang dari pada tipe diskotik yang manja. Wajahnya pas banget untuk beraksi di film Skate Dance. Tahun depan tak salah lagi dia pasti akan bermain di Holywood."

Anda terlalu jujur sensei. Memang harus kuakui tampangku seharusnya membuat semua orang di dunia perfilman bersyukur terlahir di abad ini. Tapi jika aku ke holywood, sudah pasti aku akan ditendang dari sana. Mungkin banyak yang takut tersaingi.

"Kalau begitu mari kita sambut sang murid pindahan yang sudah lama dinanti. Anak-anak, beri tepuk tangan."

Suara tepuk tangan bergema dalam ruangan.

Aku dengan segera masuk ke dalam. Aku tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan kedua tanganku ke arah setiap sambutan yang datang itu. Suasana kelas menjadi gaduh karena kedatanganku.

"Gayamu menjijikan. Tapi baiklah, selamat datang murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

MacGrath-sensei menghinaku dengan datar sebelum memintaku memperkenalkan diri dan mulai menuliskan namaku di papan tulis.

Masa bodoh dengannya, aku dengan percaya diri melihat ke arah teman-teman sekelasku. Dari sini aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisik tanggapan mereka tentangku.

"Wah, dia beneran kayak anak gaul. Lihat topi beanie-nya itu."

"Dia mungkin agak liar. Tapi aku suka itu."

"Dia sangat mencolok. Loh, wajahnya ada yang agak sedikit lebam."

"Mungkin dia memang tipe anak jalanan. Kerennya!"

"Tapi mukanya agak manis. Sepertinya dia baik."

"Ah, ternyata laki-laki. Mengecewakan sekali."

"Orang asing. Akan bagus kalau aku mengenalkan club Karuta padanya. Badannya juga kelihatan cukup terlatih."

"Woi! Jangan curi start dong! Club kami juga selalu kekurangan anggota."

"Fufufu, manis juga. Cyute deh. Jadi ingyin nih menggoda ci doi!"

Tanggapannnya bagus. Mayoritas gadis merasa senang, sedangkan para lelaki merasa kecewa. Selain itu ada juga respon dari beberapa club ekstra, dan pria golongan tertentu. Aku menjadi agak merinding dengan yang terakhir itu.

Dari awal aku memang sudah menduga. Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku. Genku murni adalah milik orang barat, dan pergaulanku juga mayoritas dari sana. Tak dipungkiri kalau aku tampan dan tinggi, dan soal penampilan tak diragukan lagi ini gaul dan keren karena sangat mendunia.

Haha... hahaha... mereka semua pendek.

"Uwaaah... rasa percaya dirimu benar-benar sesuatu."

Rasa percaya diri juga merupakan bagian dari kebutuhan. Oleh karena itu orang-orang yang percaya diri selalu merasa apapun darinya berkecukupan. Tapi yang lebih penting, kenapa kau guru sialan bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Cerewet, jangan seenaknya membaca pikiranku."

Guru ini benar-benar tidak tahu privasi. Jika seperti ini, aku tidak lagi tahu dimana tempat aman untukku.

Aku teringat kalau perkenalanku belum selesai.

"Well, namaku Delsin Rowe. Sebelumnya aku pernah tinggal disini selama enam tahun. Ini menjadi kepulanganku setelah delapan tahun lamanya. Sebenarnya aku merasa agak khawatir karena masih banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui, karena itu mohon bantuan teman-teman sekalian."

Aku menundukan kepalaku dan mengakhiri perkenalanku tanpa sedikit pun merasa kesulitan.

"Oke, itulah namanya. Katanya tadi dia sudah kesulitan, jadi jangan tambahkan kesulitan lagi untuknya. Sensei hanya berharap semoga kalian bisa akur."

Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang nggak beres dengan kata-katanya.

.

O.o

.

Masa muda, atau biasa disebut dengan masa remaja. Yang kutahu, pengertiannya itu cukup berbeda baik di buku maupun internet. Selain itu, beberapa sumber cenderung memikirkan masa remaja suatu individu adalah sebuah tolak ukur potensinya.

Buatku sebenarya cukup simpel.

Masa muda adalah masa dimana pada suatu hari ketika pulang sekolah kau di dampingi oleh dua orang gadis cantik di kiri dan kananmu.

"Nee, Rowe-kun. Amerika itu seperti apa?"

"Iya, aku juga ingin tahu."

"Mmm... itu adalah tempat menabjubkan. Sebuah tempat yang menjadi pusat dunia. Tidak hanya orang kulit putih, disana kau juga bisa melihat orang-orang dari berbagai asal berkeliaran dalam satu kerumunan. Segala yang ada disana terbilang sangat modern, seperti di kota ini. Tapi itu tidak hanya di satu tempat saja. Semuanya. Bahkan bila kau mencoba mejelajahi, kau mungkin hampir tidak bisa menemukan satu pun bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu. Setiap bangunan dibuat sangat megah. Hanya saja karena aku sudah terbiasa disana bagiku tempat itu biasa saja."

Dalam sejarah, lelaki yang bisa menguasai pembicaraan dengan wanita akan selalu mendapat kemenangan berupa hati mereka.

Inilah yang berusaha kulakukan. Tak peduli bagaimana pun, setiap wanita itu adalah makluk yang terobsesi pada hal yang orang-orang lihat sebagai taraf yang tinggi. Oleh karena itu mereka selalu mencari hal-hal yang orang bilang taraf tinggi itu untuk membuktikan seberapa layaknya mereka.

Setiap orang di muka bumi ini tahu, Amerika adalah sebuah negara yang besar. Apapun yang ada disana dianggap mewah. Tegnologi yang dibuat disana bisa menyingkirkan keraguan seseorang tentang bagus tidaknya sebuah barang. Tinggal menetap disana mengukur tingkat sosial seseorang. Dan berpacaran dengan penduduk asli disana bisa dibilang suatu kehormatan.

Tak salah bila aku menggunakannya untuk mendapatkan banyak hal. Hanya dengan bermodalkan status kewarganegaraanku dan omong kosongku, gadis-gadis ini dapat kurenggut dengan mudah.

"Heeeh? Seperti itu. Masa yang begituan Rowe-kun anggap biasa. Aku yang membayangkannya saja jadi sangat senang. Jadi pingin pergi ke Amerika."

"Disana pasti sangat menyenangkan. Aku juga jadi pingin ke sana."

Dan perkataanku selanjutnya adalah skack match.

"Jika kalian benar-benar menginginkannya. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak kalian ke sana."

""Benarkah?""

"Um, tentu saja. Itu bukanlah apa-apa."

Wajah-wajah cantik itu langsung saja berubah berbinar-binar. Seakan harapan-harapan di dalam hati meledak keluar. Mereka dengan begitu sayang merangkul lenganku dan menyandarkan pipi mereka yang lagi merona disitu.

Seringa—maksudku, senyumku menjadi tak terbendung.

Ini kenikmatan duniawi.

"Apa apartemenmu masih jauh?"

"Tidak, sudah dekat kok. Itu kau bisa melihat gedungnya."

Ketika salah satu dari mereka kudengar mulai mengeluh, gedung dimana apartemenku tinggal tepat terlihat. Aku dengan segera menjawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah gedung tersebut.

"Oh, itu ya."

"Iya," jawabku sambil mengangguk pada gadis yang satunya.

Ah, aku tidak terbayang membawa pulang dua orang gadis cantik ke apartemenku. Rencananya aku tidak ingin terlalu buru-buru, tapi kalau ada setan lewat ya apa boleh buat.

Kenyataannya jika aku sudah berpikir seperti itu, kayaknya aku memang nggak berencana untuk tetap mejaga nafsuku. Sampai sekarang hatiku cukup berdebar-debar. Perasaanku ini bergejolak antara reaksi normal bila berdekatan dengan gadis-gadis cantik dan tidak sabar untuk segera sampai ke kamar apartemenku.

Sembari perasaan itu terus bergejolak, aku mulai berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung. Pintunya secara terpisah terbuka dengan otomatis begitu aku mendekat sehingga aku memasukinya tanpa halangan sedikit pun.

Tidak ada petugas yang berjaga di jam ini. Mungkin sedang pergi keluar untuk makan.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah. Aku dengan dua gadis cantik yang bersamaku ini masuk ke dalam lift.

Apartemenku berada di lantai tiga. Jadi tak berselang lama untuk ke sana.

Kami kembali berjalan begitu pintu lift terbuka. Menelusuri lobi yang sepi bersama-sama.

Aku sempat melirik pada pintu sebuah apartemen yang kulewati. Itu adalah aparteman keluarga Yazawa. Itu tempat tinggal Niko.

Apartemen itu bersandingan dengan punyaku.

"Ini dia."

Begitu sampai, aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu dan begitu pun dengan kedua gadis yang bersamaku.

Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mencoba mencari-cari kunci apartemenku. Jemari-jemariku meraba-raba di dalamnya namun disana berisi kosong.

"Eh?"

Aku masih merogoh di saku celana yang kuingat biasa kubuat untuk menaruh kunci apartemenku, mencoba mencari dan terus mencarinya. Tapi kepingan logam kecil itu tidak bisa kutemukan.

Aku mulai memeriksa setiap saku yang kupunya. Mulai dari dua saku celana samping dan dua saku celana belakang. Begitu pun dengan saku di bagian dada seragam sekolahku, lalu saku di dalam blazerku dan dua di depan. Tapi tetap tidak ditemukan.

"Ada apa, Rowe-kun?"

"Kau kelihatan mencari sesuatu."

"Kunci apartemenku."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada apa dengan kunci apartemenmu?"

"Aku tak menemukannya."

""Eh?""

Para gadis terkejut mendengar jawabanku. Ada banyak perasaan kecewa yang terpancar dari tatapan mereka padaku.

Sialan. Waktunya sungguh tidak tepat. Kenapa hal ini baru terjadi sekarang, disaat aku sedang membawa dua gadis cantik kemari.

Mengingat kembali saat aku meninggalkan apartemenku terakhir kali. Itu terjadi saat aku berangkat sekolah.

Setelah aku sarapan. Aku dan Niko mencuci piring bersama. Lalu aku duluan ke _genkan_ dan mengenakan sepatu, baru keluar lalu bersandar pada pembatas tepi gedung dan melihat-lihat pemandangan di bawah sambil menunggu Niko keluar.

Niko keluar setelahnya, dan aku menyuruhnya mengunci pintu. Sebelum kami berangkat pergi bersama.

Itu dia.

Yang membawa kunci apartemenku adalah Niko. Tak salah lagi.

Kejadiannya terjadi sebelum berangkat adalah dia yang bertanggung jawab mengunci pintu, dan setelah hal itu aku pun belum mengambil kunci itu darinya.

Kunci itu adalah satu-satunya yang dapat membawaku masuk ke apartemenku bersama gadis-gadis ini. Jika itu hanya aku, aku mungkin bisa saja masuk lewat balkon. Tapi gadis-gadis tentu tidak bisa mengikutiku. Mungkin bisa, bila mereka tak keberatan jatuh dari lantai tiga gedung ini.

Aku melirik bergantian pada dua gadis di kiri dan kananku. Mereka tampaknya menyadari rasa gugupku tentang bagaimana mengatakannya pada mereka.

"Huuuh," salah satunya menghela nafas. "Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya, Rowe-kun?"

"Yah... seperti yang kau lihat. Kayaknya aku harus pergi ke tukang kunci."

Ketika dia bertanya, aku menjawab dengan agak enggan.

"Apa kau tidak ingin di tempat lain?"

"Ngomong-ngomong di rumahku hari ini orang tua ku sedang pergi."

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin. Tapi hatiku entah kenapa diserang perasaan bila aku tidak segera mengambil kunci apartemenku dari Niko maka apapun yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya akan menjadi buruk.

Selain itu, bila aku melakukannya di rumah salah satu dari kalian, aku berpikir akan merasa canggung melakukannya. Belum lagi aku tidak bisa memastikan keamanannya. Karena itu bukan rumahku, aku tentu tidak tahu kapan seseorang akan datang berkunjung tiba-tiba atau sesuatu yang bisa terjadi. Dari pada itu, aku lebih memilih melakukannya di Love Hotel.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku harus mengurus masalah ini terlebih dahulu. Aku lupa kalau aku telah mensetel keran kamar mandiku untuk mengisi air panas sekitar tiga jam lagi. Kalau aku mengabaikannya dengan pergi keluar, aku takut nanti seluruh ruangan bakal kebanjiran."

Itu sebenarnya alasan bodoh. Sistem kamar mandi di apartemen ini seharusnya sudah bisa mendeteksi sendiri dan akan berhenti saat airnya sudah hampir penuh.

"Begitu."

"Sayang sekali."

Betapa kecewanya mereka, dalam hal ini hanya satu yang bisa kutahu. Mereka berdua ini jelas-jelas tidak pernah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi di rumah. Mungkin saja ibu merekalah yang selalu melakukannya.

Dengan itu, kami pun terpaksa berpamitan satu sama lain.

Pertama-tama yang kulakukan adalah keluar dari sini. Sembari hal itu kulakukan, aku mengeluarkan _Smartphoneku_ , berniat untuk menghubungi Niko dan menanyakan dimana dia sekarang. Aku melakukan tiga kali panggilan, dan ketiga-tiganya tidak ada jawaban.

Sialan, dia ada dimana sih?

Kalau kupikir mungkinkah dia masih di sekolahnya?

Yang kutahu, sekarang ini Niko adalah seorang mahasiswa di salah satu universitas di kota ini. Letak kampusnya kalau tidak salah tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Yang mana bila berjalan kaki Cuma menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima belas menit. Meski aku agak lupa dengan detil tempatnya, tapi dengan menggunakan Google Maps kurasa nanti bukan masalah.

Baiklah, kalau sudah begitu.

Aku akhirnya keluar dari gedung apartemenku ini tepat ketika aku pun memutuskan. Lalu berjalan dan terus berjalan sesuai arah yang kupikirkan. Pemandangan jalan menuju kampus Niko sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam pernak-pernik modern. Begitulah Tokyo di Akihabara

Tidak jauh berbeda bila kau membandingkan kota ini dengan Amerika. Kota ini adalah kota elektronik terbesar di Jepang. Yang semua di dalamnya hanya berisi hiburan semata. Aku bisa melihat semuanya saat berjalan. Display disetiap toko menunjukan produknya. Berbagai macam produk itu mengisi sebagian bidang penglihatanku.

Di samping sepanjang jalur trotoar berisi penuh jejeran pepohonan. Dedaunannya penuh dan hijau menjadi penanda musim semi akan segera berganti musim panas. Tak jarang aku menemukan dedaunan-dedaunan hijau itu berterbangan atau jatuh ke lantai.

Selain dua hal itu, semuanya juga cukup normal. Banyak anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang memakai baju pribadi atau pun seragam sekolah mereka, masing-masing berjalan seperti tak terusik.

Mulai dari sini aku segera membuka Google Maps di Smartphoneku, berpikir agar melihatnya sebelum aku menemui arah yang tak kutahu.

Hasil dari Google Maps menyatakan kampus Niko sudah semakin dekat. Dan kulihat terdapat percabangan jalan yang tak efisien untuk ke sana.

Aku berpikir, sepertinya akan menyusahkan bila aku melalui jalan itu. Jalan itu adalah jalan yang ramai sepanjang waktunya. Selain itu, jalannya benar-benar terlihat sangat tidak efisein.

Di Maps yang kulihat, ada jalan lain seperti sebuah gang, memiliki rute yang lebih dekat dibandingkan jalan yang disarankan. Dengan melalui itu aku pasti bisa sampai lebih cepat.

Belokannya sepertinya ada di depanku.

Mengetahui itu, tanpa banyak pertimbangan aku memutuskan untuk berbelok.

Pengubinan trotoar berakhir tepat di ujung masuk ke gang dan tanah di gang terbuat dari aspal yang kelihatan seadanya.

Tidak sekejab aku berjalan. Menelusuri tempat ini sampai keluar sepertinya masih memakan waktu.

Meski kubilang ini gang, ukurannya jelas lebih besar dari itu. Lebarnya hampir bisa disamakan dengan trotoar. Ketika aku terus menapaki tempat ini, aku mengetahui di depan ada jembatan kecil yang harus di lewati. Sejenak aku berhenti disana dan memangku beratku dengan kedua tanganku pada besi pembatas.

Melihat ke bawah jembatan, saluran airnya kulihat hampir sepenuhnya kosong. Masih terlihat lembab oleh beberapa genangan, tapi saluran air itu benar-benar sama sekali tidak terdapat air yang mengalir. Hal itu membuatku dapat mengetahui jelas dasarnya begitu dangkal. Bahkan menurutku tinggi lantai sampai jembatan, ukurannya hampir bisa kusamai.

Aku terus memerhatikan hal-hal sederhana seperti itu untuk beberapa waktu. Suasana sunyi yang terjadi dipadu oleh pemandangan sepi tempat ini. Jelas-jelas hanya akulah seorang yang ada di tempat ini. Tidak seperti di jalan trotoar tadi, tak ada satu pun orang yang melintas bersamaku disini.

Hanya sedikit, aku merasa tempat ini mencekam. Selain pencahayaan di tempat ini tidak seterang tempat umum tadi karena ditutupi antara dua gendung tinggi, suara keramaian di tempatku masuk sudah tidak lagi terdengar begitu perjalananku mencapai jembatan ini.

Mataku tak sengaja menangkap sebuah sepatu usang di bawah jembatan itu. Lalu kembali bergerak agak ke samping dan aku melihat pintu masuk air yang sudah berlumut.

Ukurannya kira-kira sepertiga tubuhku. Jaraknya dekat dari jembatan ini karena itulah aku bisa mengetahuinya jelas. Mulut pintu masuk air itu ditutupi oleh jeruji, tapi aku masih bisa melihat bahwa di dalamnya sangat gelap.

Satu objek kegelapan itu kupandang seolah-olah aku mendekat padanya.

Suatu hawa aneh menjalari sumsumku adalah hal pertama yang terjadi ketika kesadaranku melayang sepenuhnya pada pintu masuk air itu.

"Eh?"

Tak begitu jelas, tapi aku melihat ada penampakan aneh disana. Itu kehadiran sesuatu yang tak pernah kulihat dan sama sekali tak pernah kuketahui. Ukurannya jelas tak begitu besar karena dia berhasil muat di tempat sempit itu. Tapi di dalam sana benar-benar nyata muncul sosok yang berbentuk seperti monster berbulu. Mataku dengan agak samar berhasil menangkapnya ketika dia memperlihatkan sosoknya dari balik jeruji.

Mata kuning kehijau-hijaunnya yang menyala dalam kegelapan adalah yang pertama kali kulihat. Lalu selanjutnya gigi-gigi tajamnya yang berjejer bagai gergaji. Benar-benar tak begitu jelas, tapi satu hal yang paling mencolok dari apa yang semua bisa mataku dapatkan adalah lidah panjang yang memiliki warna merah bagaikan darah. Dan juga di belakang sosoknya yang dikelilingi awan hitam misterius, dan dari balik sanalah kutahu dia muncul.

Aku merasa firasat buruk merayap dalam tubuhku seperti kaki seribu. Firasat buruk ini terus tumbuh dan tumbuh seiring penglihatanku yang tak bisa kualihkan terus tertuju pada kemunculan sosok makluk itu.

Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa, tapi nafas dan detak jantungku meningkat kecepatannya seperti kecepatan jatuh dari atas langit di waktu malam.

Dalam hal ini aku hanya bisa berpikir positif terhadap sesuatu yang tampak. Hal ini kubuat untuk memberikan perlawanan terhadap perasaan yang menyerangku.

Lagian apapun makluk yang ada disana. Itu hanyalah makluk yang lebih kecil dariku. Aku tak perlu takut pada apapun yang pendek.

Dengan semua keberanian yang kupunya, sampai-sampai aku berpikir aku serasa memakai seluruh keberanian yang kupunya dalam seumur hidupku, aku mencodongkan tubuhku ke depan hingga perutku bertempelan pada besi pembatas.

Aku berniat melihat lebih dekat. Tapi begitu hal itu kulakukan, aku tidak bisa lagi melihat makluk itu seolah-olah sosoknya sudah di telan oleh kegelapan pintu masuk air tersebut.

"Hah?"

Tidak ada?

Makluk itu benar-benar tidak ada. Dia menghilang.

Yang kulihat sekarang adalah seperti sebelumnya. Hanyalah pintu masuk air yang di dalamnya berisi kegelapan kosong. Mengedarkan kelain tempat, aku menemukan tak ada yang berbeda dan tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan yang pernah hadir kemari.

Saluran di bawah jembatan tidak mengalir dan hampir tak terisi. Sepatu usang itu masih berada di tempatnya. Letak-letak beberapa genangan sesuai dengan terakhir kali yang kulihat.

Tak ada yang berubah.

Terdiam di posisiku, aku merasa begitu kebingungan. Tapi bersamaan dengan perasaan itu, aku menyadari bahwa diriku merasa lega.

Sosok makluk misterius yang menghilang itu membuatku merasa apa yang kulihat itu tadinya bagaikan halusinasi.

Antara ada atau tidaknya, apa yang terjadi seperti bukanlah nyata. Keragu-raguan itu datang karena perasaan lega. Menerima kenyataan yang menakutkan memang sulit, aku rasa hatiku dengan sengaja memutuskan untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi. Bayangan yang terjadi masih terukir dengan jelas di kepalaku, tapi semua itu secara tidak sadar sepertinya memang berusaha aku tolak kebenarannya.

Kini aku tak lagi memikirkan hal barusan adalah sungguhan.

Meyakinkan diriku sekali lagi, setelah cukup memandang, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanku ke kampus Niko.

.

O.o

.

Udara sore hari tersebar di sekitar kampus. Yang ada dihadapanku sekarang adalah sebuah gedung yang megah. Sesuatu yang terlampau mewah itu membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman. Ketidaknyamanan itu diperburuk oleh fakta bahwa sekeliling area ini masih diisi oleh keramaian.

Tidak seperti sekolah di tingkat SD, SMP, atau pun SMA, Universitas itu berbeda. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tapi sepertinya mereka punya waktu jadwal pengajaran yang berbeda di tiap kelasnya.

Untung saja aku memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tak biasa, sehingga mengabaikan ketidaknyamanku, aku dapat dengan biasa membaur dengan sekeliling.

Meski aku bilang membaur, kenyataannya akulah satu-satunya orang yang paling mencolok diantara semua orang yang ada. Tidak hanya karena wajah orang barat milikku yang berbeda dari semua penduduk timur yang bersekolah disini, namun pakaian yang kukenakan yang berbeda signifikan dari lainnya merupakan seragam sekolahku menjadikanku dipandang setiap orang sebagai anak nyasar.

Biar bagaimanapun kayaknya aku memang tidak tahan dengan hal ini, karena itulah aku buru-buru mencari orang yang kelihatan baik dan menghampirinya untuk bertanya.

Begitulah akhirnya aku bertanya pada orang itu, "permisi."

"Ya?" orang itu menoleh padaku dengan ramah. Dia seorang gadis berkacamata dengan tampilan terpelajar. Membawa beberapa buku untuk dipeluk selagi dia berjalan dengan anggun, dan berhenti berjalan untuk meresponku bahkan dengan anggun. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Ketika dihadapkan oleh pertanyaan seperti ini aku baru ingat bahwa aku tak tahu sama sekali tentang kelas ataupun jurusan Niko di universitas ini, sehingga aku jadi kebingungan untuk menanyakannya.

Dalam hal ini aku hanya bisa berharap semoga dia bisa tahu tentang Niko hanya dengan mendengar namanya.

"Eng... apa kamu tahu Yazawa Niko ada dimana?"

"Ara, kamu temannya Niko-chan?"

"Eh... ya begitulah. Apa kamu kenal dengannya?"

"Um," katanya seraya mengangguk padaku dengan meyakinkan. "Ikutlah denganku. Aku juga baru ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, dia pun kembali berjalan dan kali ini aku ikut dengannya.

Aku sangat bersyukur tentang dia mengenal Niko. Mungkin karena Niko memang benar-benar terkenal sejak mengingat dia merupakan mantan idol. Untuk itu harus kuakui aku berterima kasih pada keterkenalannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama kakak?"

"Ara, aku dipanggil kakak?" katanya sambil mendengus dengan jenaka.

"Eng, kurasa itu yang lebih cocok untukmu mengingat aku masih berada di jenjang pendidikan yang lebih rendah darimu."

"Kamu sopan sekali," tatapannya padaku menjadi lebih begitu ramah. "Namaku Toujou. Toujou Nozomi.

"Aku Delsin Rowe. Senang bertamu denganmu Kak Toujou."

Dia membuat senyuman menawan sebagaimana responnya pada kata-kataku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga."

Memerhatikan Toujou Nozomi ini, seperti yang kutulis tadi. Dia memiiki aura keanggunan meski kenyataannya bentuk tubuhnya sungguh erotis. Maksudku, lihatlah—itu dada atau Gunung Fuji kok besar banget.

Itu di luar rata-rata. Selain dadanya, paha hingga ke pinggul memiliki bentuk yang menggoda. Semua itu tampak dari bagaimana dia mengenakan cardigan lengan panjang berwarna ungunya dan rok merah muda setinggi lututnya.

Diluar itu, dia memiliki potongan rambut twintail. Berbeda dengan Niko yang ikatan rambutnya diposisikan di atas telinga, Kak Toujou menempatkan ikatan rambutnya di bawah telinga sehingga surai biru miliknya betul-betul tergerai ke bawah tanpa menggantung, mirip seperti huruf 'V' di balik.

Aku di bawanya memasuki sebuah gedung, melalui lorong, dan aku sampai dihadapan sebuah pintu suatu ruangan.

Kak Toujou membukakan pintu tersebut lalu memasukinya sebelum diriku.

Dan hal pertama yang menyambutku adalah...

"Niko-Niko Nii~! Senyuman Niko-Niko akan hinggap di hatimu! Yazawa Niko-Niko akan memberimu senyuman! Ingatlah selalu senyuman Niko! Senyuman cinta Niko!

Berdiri di atas lantai parket, seorang gadis sedang membuat beberapa gerakan dengan kedua tangannya berpose metal. Sambil mengucapkan kata-kata di atas, gadis itu tersenyum terang penuh akan kilauan sampai-sampai bahkan kilauannya menyaingi gigi Eddie Griffin.

"""KYAA!"""

"Manisnya!"

"Niko-chan, imut sekali!"

Selagi beberapa gadis disana dengan berlebihan begitu kegirangan akan suatu pesona yang tak dapat kupahami itu, sang bintang yang baru saja menampilakan yel-yel khusus yang merupakan ciri khasnya, dalam seketika ketika ia membuka matanya yang terbawa senyuman, mata itu di serang syok sehingga yang keluar seakan-akan bukanlah mata melainkan bakso bulat.

Adalah apa yang pertama kali bertatapan dengannya adalah mataku.

"A-aap..."

Matanya berkedut-kedut. Setengah kaget dan setengah gelisah, dia seperti ingin berkata padaku tapi apapun yang coba ia katakan tak bisa muncul.

Gadis-gadis lainnya yang melihat gelagatnya, dengan spontan menoleh.

Dan mereka menemukanku yang membeku dengan wajahku tengah kaku.

"Ternyata kau masih saja sering memeragakan trade mark norak itu," aku untuk pertama kalinya disini akhirnya dapat berkata.

Yang diperagakan Niko tadi tidaklah asing bagiku. Bahkan bila harus kuhitung, berapa kali aku melihatnya melakukan itu sama dengan berapa kali aku melihat mobil melewati jalan di depan rumahku.

Mendengarku berkata Niko menatap wajahku dengan tingkah cemberut.

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu."

"Aku juga tidak butuh balasanmu."

"Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu."

"Aku juga tidak ingin melihat wajahmu. Itu horror."

Setiap kali aku membalas ucapan Niko, setiap itu pula Niko semakin emosi padaku. Hingga kini wajahnya tak lagi terlihat cemberut, melainkan geram.

"Diam kau! Lalu untuk apa kau kemari? Pulang sana!"

"Jika aku bisa, pasti sudah kulakukan dari tadi. Tapi aku tidak bisa karena kau membawa kunci apartemenku, tolol!"

Tiba-tiba saja setelah aku berkata begitu, aku merasakan suasana di sekitarku berubah.

Karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, aku pun melihat satu persatu dari beberapa perempuan di sekitarku. Setiap dari mereka yang kulihat sedang memasang ekspresi kesalahpahaman yang dikombinasikan bersama tatapan curiga. Pipi mereka memerah, dan terlihat ragu untuk berkata.

Mengetahui hal ini, Niko dengan kelabakan berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kalian semua salah paham!—"

"... Niko-chan, kenapa kau membawa kunci apartemen seorang laki-laki?"

"Apa kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Tidak, tunggu. Mungkin saja mereka berdua pacaran. Dan Yazawa-san sering kerkunjung ke apartemennya."

"Atau mungkin, mereka berdua sudah berumah tangga."

"Sudah kubilang kalian salah paham! Apalagi yang terakhir itu jangan asal bicara!"

Niko yang terlihat sedikit keok berteriak asal.

Tapi bahkan ketika dia mengambil alih semua suara dengan teriakannnya, para gadis sama sekali tak terlihat percaya pada kata-katanya.

Aku rasa Niko benar-benar sudah di desak oleh masa. Jadi saat-saat inilah aku datang.

"Hallo, maafkan aku. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Niko tadi benar. Kami tidak pacaran, apalagi berumah tangga. Dan aku tidak berencana. Hubunganku dan Niko hanyalah sebatas teman masa kecil. Tapi kalau untuk saat ini kayaknya lebih pantas disebut tetangga. Niko tadi pagi ke rumahku untuk menunjukkan sekolah baruku. Karena satu-satunya kenalan baikku di Jepang hanyalah keluarga Niko, jadi itulah mengapa hanya dia satu-satunya yang dapat aku mintai tolong. Itu saja."

Aku mengatakan itu dengan sejujurnya.

Berkat bantuanku menjelaskan situasinya, keragu-raguan yang dimiliki teman-teman Niko mulai berkurang. Yang tampaknya mereka mulai memahami kondisi yang terjadi, untuk sesaat setelah mereka menoleh satu sama lain pada masing-masing dari mereka seperti mengkonfirmasi. Lalu kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Heeh? Kamu orang asing?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Begitu, ya. Aku sudah menduganya sejak kau memperkenalkan dirimu tadi. Namamu jelas-jelas bukan nama orang Jepang. Begitu pun dengan wajahmu," disisi lain, Kak Toujou yang berada di sebalahku ikut menimpuk dalam pembicaraan.

"Yah, begitulah."

Setelah aku menjawab sembari menampakkan senyuman, Niko buru-buru mengeluh karena teman-temannya tadi menuduhnya dengan sembarangan.

"Ya kan. Seperti yang kukatakan. Kalian salah paham."

Gadis imut itu punya tampang yang terang-terangan muak di wajahnya.

"Maaf ya, Niko-chan."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Ini agak mendadak terlebih karena Niko-chan jarang terlihat bersama laki-laki

Teman-temannya yang kena komplain, tampak menyesal, namun anehnya mereka memiliki bibir yang berseri-seri.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Diam kau."

Sedetik setelah aku berkomentar, tanpa perlu menoleh Niko langsung membentakku.

Sebagai seorang teman masa kecil yang sudah mengenal Niko kurang lebih selama enam tahun. Aku sudah bisa menduga tentang bagaimana pergaulan gadis ini untuk ke depannya. Dia tidak selalu jujur, mudah terlena oleh sesuatu berbau idol, dan terkadang menyebalkan.

Aku yakin akan lebih mudah memikirkan spesies apa yang akan terlahir bila sapi dikawin silangkan dengan kecoak dari pada memikirkan benak gadis ini. Lalu saat berjalan bersamanya, kau akan sadar betapa sengsaranya memiliki isi dompet yang memiliki kemampuan berteleportasi. Dan saat berbicara bersamanya, kau harus berjuang mati-matian untuk menahan tinjumu agar tidak menghantam ke dahinya.

Oleh karena itu aku ragu kalau ada laki-laki yang bisa bertahan bersamanya lebih lama dariku.

"Jadi siapa nama teman masa kecilmu ini."

"Ayo kenalkan."

Sementara aku merenungkan seberapa buruk sifat Niko ini, teman-teman Niko mendesaknya untuk mengenalkanku pada mereka.

Niko menatap ke arahku untuk sejenak. Aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkannya ketika dia menatapku antara jutek dan keragu-raguan.

"Baiklah," kata Niko berdiri di sampingku dan menatap ke arah teman-temannya. "Perkenalkan, dia Delsin Rowe. Meski sampai saat ini aku masih heran kenapa namanya mirip dengan salah satu jenis bahan bakar, tapi aku tidak akan berkomentar lagi."

Kejengkelanku pastilah muncul di wajahku, karena mendengar perkenalan yang penuh kesan buruk itu.

"Minta maaflah! Minta maaflah pada ayahku yang telah memberikan nama! Dan lagi yang kau maksud itu bensin kan, itu bensin kan! Itu berbeda dengan Delsin, tolol!"

Aku tak bisa tahan bila tidak mencubit pipi gadis ini dan menarik-nariknya, jadi kulakukan hal itu hingga Niko merinti-rintih.

"Sakit! Sakit! Lepaskan!"

"Rasa sakitmu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan sakit yang hatiku rasakan. Terlebih jika ditambah dengan pagi tadi!"

"Ha? Kenapa perkataanmu jadi mirip dengan heroine yang ada di shoujo manga?"

"Cerewet, itu lebih baik dari pada kau yang mirip dengan antagonis di anime Boku no Pico!"

"Boku no Pico tak memiliki tokoh antagonis!"

"Haha, kena kau! Mengapa kau bisa tahu itu? Kau jelas-jelas sudah pernah menontonnya."

Ketika Niko tersadar akan jebakan yang kuberikan, selagi posisi kami masih sama, pipinya yang sedang kucubit memerah. Ada waktu untuk sesaat dirinya membuang tatapannya padaku.

"... Itu... hanya spoiler."

Aku tidak akan bertanya mengapa idol otaku bisa tahu hal-hal tentang fujoshi. Tapi aku rasa semua hal semacam itu bisa di Akihabara.

"""Hahahaha!"""

Suara-suara tawa menggema dalam ruangan.

Itu bukan aku, atau pun Niko. Ledakan tawa itu berasal dari gadis-gadis yang melihat tingkah kami. Kami hanya bisa terdiam menatap mereka yang tengah tertawa tanpa tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya.

Seolah menyadari apa yang kami rasakan, satu persatu dari mereka mulai berhenti tertawa dan salah satu dari mereka berkata pada kami.

"Kalian akrab sekali ya."

""Hah?!""

"Dan lagi, mereka kompak."

Niko, dan diriku menjawabnya bersamaan, dan itu membuat semua gadis yang mendengarnya kembali tertawa.

Bahkan kak Toujou terpana melihat itu dan menggumam, "waah, kalian benar-benar akrab."

"Bagian mananya yang kau sebut akrab?"

Saat aku bertanya pada kak Toujou, gadis lain lah yang menjawab.

"Dua orang yang bisa saling menghina dengan naturalnya tanpa sama sekali merasa tersinggung. Kalian jelas-jelas sangatlah akrab. Jika itu kami, kami belum mencapai level itu bersama Niko-chan."

Dunia macam apa yang gadis-gadis ini bicarakan? Apa mereka itu yang tipe-tipe masochist atau semacamnya?

"Apa?" Niko berkata dengan keheranan di nada dan juga wajahnya. "Jadi kalian ingin aku hina. Baiklah, jika itu yang kalian minta. Mulai sekarang aku akan membiasakan untuk menghina kalian satu persatu."

Oi-oi! Kenapa kau ikutan sinting? Kau bisa dipenjara karena hal itu!

"Oke, jangan dilanjut. Jika tidak, aku yakin tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk Niko  
masuk ke dalam golongan orang-orang yang disebut sebagai kriminal."

Teman-teman Niko masing-masing tertawa karena melihatku menimpali dengan serius. Kurasa dalam waktu sesingkat ini aku mulai tahu bagaimana cara berbicara dengan mereka semua ini.

"Kamu lucu. Senang bertemu denganmu, Delsin-kun."

"Hey, kau salah. Dalam Inggris, penamaannya terbalik dengan penamaan disini. Kau seharusnya memanggilnya Rowe."

Ketika mereka berhenti tertawa, akhirnya kami kembali pada topik perkenalanku tadi. Salah satu dari mereka memulai untuk menyambutku. Kemudian satu persatu dari mereka sahut menyahut tentang bagaimana memanggilku.

"Tidak masalah kok. Panggil saja namaku semau kalian," kataku dengan nada ramah.

Sesuatu seperti hal-hal formal hanya akan menghambat proses keakraban seseorang. Bila sedari awal seseorang berniat akrab dengan orang lain, kurasa hal-hal seperti ini memang patut untuk segera disingkirkan.

Lagi pula, biar bagaimana pun mereka-mereka ini adalah teman Niko. Hanya dengan faktor itu sudah cukup buatku.

"Semuanya! Ini aku membawakan minuman kalian."

Seorang gadis melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan melalui pintu. Awalnya aku pikir dia ini semacam tukuang suruh-suruh atau seorang fans karena kata-katanya, tapi setelah melihat penampilannya aku yakin dia salah satu dari geng nya Niko.

Sama seperti gadis-gadis yang sejak aku masuk sudah ada disini, gadis ini juga tengah mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat sporty. Yakni seperti celana leotard biru dongker bergaris putih di pinggir, dan kaos berwarna biru muda.

Pakaian-pakaian yang dikenakan gadis-gadis disini familiar bagiku sebagai pakaian yang dikenakan anak-anak dance saat mereka sedang latihan. Aku rasa itulah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang ini.

"Ah, Eri sudah kembali."

Melihat gadis itu datang yang lain pun menyambutnya. Mereka seperti sudah bersiap untuk menyerbu isi tas kresek yang di bawa gadis itu.

Ketika aku melihat ke wajahnya, dan mulai memerhatikan akan bagaimana rupanya, tatapan miliknya berbenturan denganku.

"Huh?"

Pada saat itu, aku merasakan kepalaku tengah disogok oleh memori lampau. Ini bukanlah apa-apa melainkan sesuatu yang dikenal dengan perasaan familiar.

Sebelum aku sempat bereaksi akan perasaan familiar ini, gadis itu mendahuluiku dengan berkata "...kamu" tepat ke arah wajahku.

Itu adalah suara yang berisi keterkejutan tapi pelan. Meskipun terdengar sepenuhnya tidak sesuai dengan yang kupikirkan yang mungkin saja dia akan menambahkan hal-hal semacam "waah!" atau "Loh!" begitu. Akhirnya aku tahu, bahwa benar-benar hanya itulah yang bisa ia sampaikan atas keterkejutannya.

Aku segera menyahut, "kau gadis yang tadi malam?"

"Hah?" Niko yang berada di sampingku mendengarnya, dan spontan bertanya. "Kau kenal dengan Eri?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertemu dengannya sekali," lalu Kak Toujou mendapati dirinya sedang diajak bicara. "Dia adalah laki-laki yang sudah kuceritakan tadi. Dialah yang menolongku tadi malam."

Yang menjawab bukan aku, melainkan gadis yang bernama Eri atau siapalah dia. Tapi kurang lebih seperti yang dikatakannya pada Kak Toujou, dia adalah gadis yang tadi malam kutemukan sedang bermain-main dengan para yakuza.

Kembali menghadap ke arahku, aku merasakan tatapannya padaku lebih terasa berat bagiku.

"Aku berterima kasih untuk tadi malam," ujarnya padaku seolah-olah dia memiliki hutang budi yang tak terbayarkan.

"Heh? Ouh.." aku mengangguk dengan canggung.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa jika dia tampak setulus ini. Yang terjadi sebenarnya bukan seperti aku berniat menolongnya atau apa. Faktor tersebut merupakan alasan terakhirku. Alasan utamanya adalah seperti yang tertera di chapter sebelumnya, yakni karena wajah para yakuza itu mengganggu nafsu makanku.

"Heeh? Jadi kau pahlawannya Eri?" Niko menoleh ke arahku, memandang rendah pada diriku dengan dingin.

"Aku yakin ada yang macam-macam dipikiranmu."

Mendengar itu, dia menolak bertatapan denganku.

"Tidak seperti itu."

"Perkataanmu tidak meyakinkan bila kau mengatakannya sambil membuang muka."

"Wah, hebat!" ditengah itu, seorang gadis membuat ekspresi kagum penuh dengan suara yang bersemangat. "Aku juga mendengarnya dari Eri, katanya kau melawan kura-kura!"

"Maksudmu Yakuza kan?"

"Aku belum mendengar tentang ceritanya. Jadi bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Aku juga! Aku ingin dengar ceritanya!"

"Yah..." Ketika ditanya, aku mendongkak. Pikiranku diisi oleh kejadian semalam.

Aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku dan Eri ini berdasarkan sudut pandangku. Semuanya mendengar ceritaku dengan penuh minat kecuali Niko sampai aku selesai dan membuat helaan kagum yang panjang.

Setelah mendengar ceritaku, dengan suara yang pelan, Niko seperti berbisik ke suatu tempat yang kosong.

"...Hoooh, jadi begitu ceritanya kau sampai terluka?"

Aku sadar pertanyaan itu ditujukan olehku. Dia mengatakannya dengan sedikit nada pengertian. Hal itu sukses membuatku tersenyum.

"Jadi kamu terluka?"

Si Eri bertanya padaku dengan kekhawatiran tersirat dalam setiap nada dan juga wajahnya.

"Iya, tapi sekarang sudah baikan. Berkat Niko yang merawatku," jawabku sambil menunjukkan luka paling kentara yang kuterima, yakni luka ditelapak tanganku yang sudah dibalut dengan perban oleh Niko.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf," gadis itu menyentuh luka tersebut dengan lembut seakan memastikan rasa sakitnya. "Karena aku kamu sampai jadi seperti ini."

"Eng, sudahlah. Itu bukan salahmu, karena memang aku tidak melawan mereka untukmu melainkan karena mereka tampak mengganggu bagiku."

"Meski kamu bilang begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dipikir lagi, bagiku ini agak memalukan jadi tolong hentikan. Aku mengambil setengah langkah ke belakang dan menarik perlahan lenganku sehingga aku dapat terpisah dari sentuhannya.

Cara dia memandangku, perlakuan lembut seperti ini, dan kata-katanya yang berisi perhatian yang dalam. Aku tak terbiasa dengan ini semua. Jadi ini membuatku merasa sedikit aneh. Moment klise yang sama sekali tidak kuharapkan.

"Ijinkan aku membalas kebaikanmu."

Moment klise itu semakin lama semakin klise. Apa aku ini tokoh utama sinetron tengah malam?

Aku tahu orang Jepang sangat bersih keras tentang balas budi. Bagi mereka ini mencerminkan suatu kehormatan dan harga diri. Etika yang baik ketika mereka merasa tertolong, jika mereka tak dapat membalasnya mereka akan merasa rendah.

Yah, jika aku menolaknya. Gadis ini akan merasa bahwa dirinya rendah.

Aku memang tak terbiasa dengan hal ini, tapi jelas-jelas hanya ini yang bisa kuucapkan.

"Terima kasih. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya, tapi simpan dulu hal itu ketika belum diperlukan."

Gadis itu terdiam untuk sesaat, selagi aku memasang senyum persahabatan.

"Begitu," dia berpaling, salah satu tangannya memegang dadanya dengan erat. Dalam usahanya menyembunyikan pipi merah meronanya, dia melirikku dengan mata menengadah. "kamu sangat baik ya."

Kurasa semua ini wajar, tapi aku tak mau membuatnya gugup lebih dari ini maka dari itu aku membalasnya setengah bercanda.

"Akhirnya ada yang mengerti pesonaku."

Sebagai gantinya, dia tidak terlihat seperti orang gugup lagi dan tersenyum dengan geli.

Yang lain juga merespon dengan ramah. Menghabiskan waktu bersama, beberapa menit kulalui dengan berbincang-bincang dengan mereka. Dan hampir sebagain besar diisi oleh percakapanku dengan si Eri.

Parahnya, Niko mengatakan suatu hal yang membuatku menjadi terdesak.

"Delsin adalah orang yang mengajariku tentang dance. Dan ketika aku menemukan kecocokan dance dengan idol, semenjak saat itu aku mulai mendalaminya."

Karena hal itu, kemudian aku terpaksa menari. Hanya beberapa gerakan, aku memperlihatkan bagaimana yang kubisa pada mereka di ruangan ini. Dance yang kubawakan umumnya adalah hip hop. Aku mengira yang seperti ini tidak akan cocok dengan group semacam idol seperti mereka.

Tapi dimulai dari Eri, Battle dance kami berdua sukses memancing yang lainnya untuk ikutan. Aku tak menyangka Eri cukup hebat dalam hal ini. Bisa dibilang dialah yang paling berbakat dalam menari diantara semua gadis yang ada disini.

Tak terduga, ternyata Kak Toujou juga bisa. Lalu aku baru diberitahu bahwa dia juga salah satu dari mereka.

Bila kau bertanya Niko, tanpa perlu mengetahuinya, dia bisa mengikuti dengan sangat baik.

Ruangan ini penuh akan keseruan, sebauh suasana yang sungguh menyenangkan.

Itu bagus semua orang sedang bersenang-senang. Tidak ada alasan untuk canggung padaku setelah semua ini.

Intinya, semua kalimat-kalimat di atas itu hanya skip untuk segera melompat ke scen selanjutnya.

"Ah, aku ada kelas sore ini. Aku berakhir disini dulu."

"Ini juga sudah hampir waktu club selesai. Lebih baik kita akhiri lebih awal saja," balas Niko atas perkataan Eri.

"""Um."""

Yang lainnya pun setuju dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk pulang sembari diri mereka berpamitan satu sama lain.

Sebelum pergi, si Eri berbicara padaku.

"Terima kasih telah datang, hari ini sungguh menyenangkan."

Dia memberikanku tatapan yang baik, diwarnai sedikit keseksamaan.

"Ya, sama-sama. Aku pun bersenang-senang."

Aku sungguh-sungguh merasa hampir satu jam waktu yang kuhabiskan disini sungguh menyenangkan. Tentu saja, salah satunya karena Eri yang menyambutku disini dengan begitu baik. Untuk itu, dia seharusnya tak perlu berterima kasih karena aku juga mendapatkan keuntungan yang sama.

"Um, sampai jumpa lagi."

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Setelah bertukar salam perpisahan, Eri pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan duluan daripada yang lain.

"Oke, kalau begitu sekarang."

Aku segera berbalik, dan mengarahkan diriku pada seorang gadis kecil yang dengan tatapan datar berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan seolah-olah tak peduli pada apapun.

"Mari kita selesaikan urusan kita."

"Menjijikan. Hentikan itu, dan ayo segera pulang."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak bersalah kau!"

Bagaimana gadis ini bisa berlaku menghinaku dalam keadaannya yang menjadi tersangka? Itu jelas-jelas bukanlah sekedar bakat dari lahir, itu mungkin semacam anugerah. Tidak, jika dalam kasus ini, hal itu lebih pantas disebut aib.

Mendengarkanku Niko merasa jengkel, dan buru-buru meninggalkanku sambil berkata.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Ketika kita pulang masalahmu selesai, apa lagi yang kau minta?"

Itu memang benar tapi meski masalah terselesaikan, itu tetap tidak mengubah fakta bahwa gara-gara kau aku jadi tidak bisa mengajak dua orang gadis cantik ke apartemenku!

Di Amerika dulu aku tidak bisa seterkenal ini. Karena ini merupakan kali pertama bagiku, tentu saja ketika hal itu batal itu sangat disayangkan.

Dia benar-benar mengabaikan eksistensiku.

Aku segera menyusulnya dari belakang. Ketika kami melewati pintu keluar ruangan ini, Kak Toujou berada disitu sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Nozomi."

"Ah, Niko-chi," seperti baru saja berkata "akhirnya kau datang!" Kak Toujou menoleh ketika Niko memanggilnya. "Kita bersama sampai keluar kampus yuk."

"Um."

Niko mengiyakan ajakannya lalu mulai berjalan bersama-sama. Melihat hal itu aku pun ikut melangkah dan menggerakan sepatuku. Begitulah kami bertiga menjauh dari ruang latihan dan menyusuri lorong gedung.

"Kamu tidak ganti baju dulu, Niko-chi?"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku ingin segera pulang. Terlebih jika ada laki-laki ini, itu tidak baik untuk seorang gadis ganti baju dimana pun tempatnya."

Gadis ini benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghinaku bahkan untuk kurang dari lima menit saat kita bersama.

Kak Toujou menganggap itu suatu candaan dan tertawa. Mencondongkan sedikit kepalanya ke arahku dengan satu mata mengedip, dia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan pelan.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, kalau kamulah yang ternyata sudah menyelamatkan Eri. Eri adalah sahabatku sudah sejak kami SMA dan kami sama-sama merupakan pengurus OSIS pada saat itu. Dia adalah Ketua dan aku wakilnya. Karena itu aku berterima kasih padamu."

"Begitu ya. Itu bukanlah masalah. Jadi Kak Toujou satu SMA dengannya?"

"Iya, begitu pun dengan Niko-chan."

Kak Toujou mangangguk, dan menjawab.

"Jadi, apa kalian saat itu juga ikut ekstra semacam group idol seperti disini?"

"Bodoh, mereka berdua ini adalah rekanku di school idol yang waktu itu konser di New York."

Niko yang tadi diam mendengarkan, memotong dengan suaranya yang terang-terangan dingin begitu pelan dan malas. Dan namun begitu mengena dengan jelas dan menyakitkan. Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?

"Hoooh, aku baru tahu. Jadi kalian sama-sama merupakan bagian dari group idol dengan nama yang mirip sabun itu?"

"Itu tidak mirip dengan sabun! Namanya adalah u's!"

Mmm, memang agak sedikit berbeda. Tapi kau tahu, jika memang mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak dulu berkecimpung dalam bidang idol, maka tak heran mereka cukup menguasainya.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kalian begitu berbakat. Terutama lagi Eri. Aku sama sekali tak tahu tentang hal itu. Sayang sekali, jika aku tahu aku pasti melihat konser kalian di New York waktu itu."

Untuk Niko aku sudah tahu itu. Dia memang lihai, karena aku sudah melihat tanda-tanda kehebatannya saat kecil. Kak Toujou juga hebat, tapi tak terlalu istimewa. Tapi Eri, dia terlihat lain dari yang lain. Jika diibaratkan dengan seseorang yang menyelam, dia itu seperti sudah sangat dalam saat menyelam.

"Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Eri sudah sangat berbakat bahkan sebelum dia bergabung dengan kami."

Melawan pendapatku, Kak Toujou menggelengkan kepalanya saat menyanggah.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia adalah mantan penari balet cilik yang sangat terkenal."

Penari balet kah?

Tidak mengherankan. Memang benar, dan harus kuakai, dari semua macam penari, penari balet adalah satu di atas semuanya. Seorang penari balet bisa mencapai batas penguasaan tubuh yang orang biasa tak dapat melakukannya. Mereka memiliki tubuh yang sangat lentur seperti tulang agar-agar, bisa bergerak bagaimana saja seperti onde-onde, begitu lincah seperti katak, dan saat menari mereka dapat menawan seperti seekor angsa.

Macam mana bisa dilawan, oleh karena kecakapan tubuh mereka, mereka bisa cocok dalam segala macam tarian. Tapi bahkan bila aku mencoba, aku tak yakin bisa mempraktekan itu yang namanya balet. Jadi seperti itu, seorang penari balet dapat memeragakan tarian lain, tapi penari lain belum tentu dapat melakukan balet.

"Yah, waktu itu aku masih ingat bagaimana semuanya berusaha merekrut dia. Dia orangnya waktu itu sangat keras kepala."

Oleh kata-kata Niko Kak Toujou tertawa kecil pada sudut mulutnya, "kalau dia mendengarnya, dia mungkin akan menyangkalnya."

Sementara mereka berdua lanjut berbincang-bincang, aku hanya diam mengikuti mereka dari belakang dan berjalan melalui lorong yang menuju pintu masuk.

Kurasa memang seperti inilah suasana ketika mahasiswa pulang sekolah. Ini memang agak berbeda dengan bagaimana siswa SMA melakukannya. Terutama dibagian tidak ada tempat dimana yang namanya sepi.

Memang tidak rame, tapi tak satu pun tempat yang kosong. Ada dari mereka yang duduk sendirian sambil menggunakan laptop di bagian tempat duduk yang disediakan, ada pula yang sedang berdiri di tengah jalan sambil berbincang, dan beberapa yang lainnya. Aku agak heran dengan apa yang sebenarnya mereka kerjakan. Tiap wajah berganti ketika aku terakhir melewati tempat ini.

Jika ini gedung SMA, pukul ini juga keadaan sepanjang lorong akan bisa disaingkan dengan kuburan. Mungkin hanya beberapa murid yang masih ada seperti club olahraga atau lainnya. Jadi ibaratkan saja mereka setan-setannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal suasana, sebenarnya keramaian bukanlah gayaku. Tapi itu juga bukanlah kelemahanku. Kehidupan malam membuatku terbiasa dalam suasana sepi, bersamaan dengan padatnya macam-macam aktivitas di Amerika menjadikanku bisa beradaptasi dengan keramaian.

Sayangnya kalau diingat, sepi ternyata terkadang menakutkan. Itu memang tidak setiap saat terjadi, tapi seperti ketika aku kemari, bukankah aku juga melalui tempat sepi?

Aku agak penasaran dengan apa yang kutemui saat melalui jalan tadi. Aku juga belum membicarakan ini dengan lainnya. Apa yang mungkin mereka pikirakan tentang hal itu?

Ketika kami meninggalkan gedung, aku berjalan sedikit lebih cepat untuk mensejajarkan langkahku dengan Niko dan Kak Toujou.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong apa kalian pernah lewat jalan kecil yang ada di timur kampus?"

Mengetahui aku yang berada di dekat mereka, mereka secara spontan menoleh. Mencoba memahami perkataanku, hanya sedikit waktu untuk mereka segera menjawab.

"Tidak pernah, disana jalannya selalu sepi. Jadi aku biasa melewati jalan utama kemari."

"Tempat tinggalku berlawanan arah dari sana, jadi aku juga tidak pernah. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Mmm, aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa orang-orang sudah banyak yang tahu kalau disana ada hewan liar atau semacamnya?"

Niko dan Kak Toujou sama-sama memiliki kening yang berkerut.

"Hah? Hewan liar?"

"Hewan apa?"

Karena aku tidak begitu yakin, aku hanya menjawab.

"Entahlah. Saat menuju kemari aku tadi sempat melihatnya, tapi tidak begitu jelas. Jadi aku tak tahu apa itu namanya."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang hal itu," kata Niko, kemudian menoleh pada Kak Toujou. "Kau tahu?"

"Tidak."

Dari ekspresi mereka sepertinya mereka berdua benar-benar tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Tapi aku tetap meneruskan ceritaku.

"Kalau kuingat dia seperti seekor monster berbulu yang mempunyai lidah merah. Hewan itu muncul dari balik awan hitam di sebuah pintu air. Dia begitu menyeramkan."

Aku menatap kedua gadis di samping kiriku, dan menjelaskan hal itu dengan banyak pembawaan.

Niko yang merupakan tipe yang mencemaskan hal-hal berbau horror, sedang terserap ke dalam ceritaku dan karena itu dia begitu paniknya.

"Delsin, jangan mengada-ngada."

"Aku tidak mengada-ngada."

"Meskipun itu benar-benar, apa maksud wajah menakut-nakutimu itu?!"

"Jadi kau takut ya?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku lanjutkan."

"Hentikaaaaan!"

Niko menutup telinganya sangat rapat dengan kedua telapak tangannya selagi berteriak dengan suara melekit hanya untuk mengusir ketakutannya. Akhirnya, aku berhasil melakukan aksi balas dendamku dengan mengerjai gadis ini.

Namun, pada saat itu, berkat begitu ributnya teriakan Niko membuat salah seorang dari dua orang yang sedang bermain tangkap bola di halaman, tersentak kaget di tengah dirinya melakukan lemparan.

Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah kepalaku membentur bola tersebut dan suaranya menggema dalam telingaku.

"—Gohok!"

Itu sakit sekali!

Aku membungkuk dan mengusap pelipisku yang merupakan bagian dari kepalaku yang terkena lemparan.

"Huh, itu salahmu!"

Bukannya menolongku atau setidaknya memberikan sedikit saja rasa khawatir padaku, Niko malah mengumpat padaku seolah-olah aku ini adalah kecoak yang berhasil diinjak.

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi."

Ada suara ketidak percayaan yang muncul. Saat aku melihat asalnya aku melihat Kak Toujou yang berada di belakang tengah terpaku di posisinya.

Baik aku dan Niko tampak memiliki ekspresi yang sama bingungnya terhadap kata-kata yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Ada apa, Nozomi?"

Ketika ditanya oleh Niko, Kak Toujou masih terdiam. Hanya untuk menatapku begitu intens seakan meminta suatu hal yang penting padaku.

"Kamu bilang kamu tadi bertemu dengan makluk berlidah merah yang muncul dari awan hitam di sebuah pintu air?"

Suatu hal yang diminta padaku adalah hal yang tak kuduga ternyata hanyalah jawaban yang menurutku bukanlah sesuatu yang penting.

"Iya, seperti itulah," aku mengangguk ketika menjawab. "Ada apa dengan itu?"

Kak Toujou terlihat enggan untuk menjawab. Dia seperti berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Aku menatap pada kedua bola matanya. Memperjelas bahwa aku sedang menunggu jawabannya. Namun irisnya berusaha untuk tidak sampai bertatapan denganku. Seakan-akan menghindar dari takdirnya.

"Nozomi?"

Wajah Niko dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya.

Aku berpikir mungkinkah Kak Nozomi merasa familiar akan hewan itu. Seperti itu adalah peliharaannya yang terkena rabies atau salah satu predator yang dia lihat di TV habis melarikan diri dari kebun satwa.

Tapi tidak hanya itu sepertinya, yang diperlihatkan ekspresinya itu tak lain terlihat jarang dipakai manusia.

Ekspresi yang benar-benar tak diinginkan untuk tiba waktunya muncul. Yang seperti itu orang menyebutnya kecemasan.

Tak dipungkiri aku tertegun akannya. Meski tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi ekspresi menyedihkan seperti itu adalah salah satunya yang membuat seorang pria luluh tak peduli bagaimanapun.

"Nozomi?!"

Niko mendesaknya untuk bergegas menjawab tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Dari sana aku menyadari tatapanku juga berusaha membujuknya.

Sementara Kak Toujou dengan enggan mengikuti desakan Niko, dia tidak lupa untuk menunjukan tanda penolakan seperti membuang mukanya terhadap kami.

Niko mendatanginya. Di depannya seperti ini, mau tak mau Kak Toujou tak kuasa menghindar.

Jadi, setelah mencoba menghindar beberapa kali, Kak Toujou menyesuaikan nafasnya dan berkata kepadaku.

"Rowe-kun, dengarkan aku dengan tenang. Apakah kamu mengerti? Kamu benar-benar harus mendengarkanku dengan tenang."

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

"—kamu saat ini sedang ditimpa kesialan."

Begitu mendengarnya, aku merasakan dia sedang berkata dengan serius. Tapi aku tidak mempercayainya.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kesialan?"

"Makluk yang kau temui itu adalah Aka-shita, yaitu yokai yang menandakan kesialan dan kematian."

Apalagi yang semacam itu. Yang namanya Kesialan itu tidak ada. Dan yang menentukan kematian itu bukanlah setan.

"Gurauan ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Jika kau ingin mengalahkan Sule, kau harus melakukannya lebih baik."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Itu malah lebih buruk! Jika kau tidak bercanda, itu artinya kau sudah gila!"

Orang waras tidak mungkin mengatakan sesuatu semacam kesialan dan kematian. Yang mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu itu hanyalah golongan orang yang jiwanya agak terguncang. Jika di negara ini, chuunibyou salah satunya.

Mungkin saja gadis ini juga bagian dari mereka.

Kurasa Kak Toujou paham akan tatapan keraguanku akan kewarasannya ini nyata. Dan melihat itu dia jadi memasang rupa agak sedih seolah memerankan perannya dengan begitu baik.

"Nozomi, apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Niko ketika dia telah mendengarkan.

"Iya. Jika seperti yang dikatakan Rowe-kun, aku yakin dengan apa yang kukatakan ini."

Kak Toujou menjawabnya tanpa keragu-raguan sedikit pun. Terkesan tegas, tapi dia benar-benar terlihat yakin.

Meski pun dia begitu yakin. Itu tak meningkatkan satu persen pun kepercayaanku terhadap kata-katanya. Itu jelas-jelas gila.

Aku tidak bisa percaya kata-kata bodoh itu. Siapa yang percaya dengan keberadaan Yokai yang hanya ada di dongeng rakyat? Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya soal 'kesialan' yang tidak punya bukti alamiah di belakangnya?

Mereka yang menganggap kemampuan paranormal sebagai sesuatu yang ganjil dan misterius hanyalah orang bodoh.

"Delsin," Niko memanggilku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. "Katakan yang kau temui tadi itu bohongan."

"Hah? Aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang telah aku temui itu, tapi kebenarannya adalah aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya. Jangan bilang kau percaya tentang yokai, kesialan, dan hal-hal semacam itu?"

"Jika ini Nozomi yang berkata. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mempercayainya."

Niko menurunkan kepalanya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya setelah dia menundukan kepalanya seperti itu. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan begitu lemahnya, suaranya bergetar sedikit.

Aku melihat hal itu sebagai kebaikannya. Dia ini memang tidak punya banyak teman. Tapi justru karena tidak punya banyak temanlah, dia bisa berhati-hati dalam memilih teman. Aku yakin yang bisa bergaul dengannya itu benar-benar orang baik. Tapi meskipun begitu...

Meskipun begitu, aku harus memberitahunya hal ini dengan terus terang.

"Niko. Aku tahu Kak Toujou adalah teman baikmu. Tapi kau punya hak untuk menentukan suatu hal yang logis dan yang tidak. Jika seper—"

"Bukan begitu!"

Niko memotong kata-kataku dengan cepat namun dengan suara yang lunak.

"Apa?"

Aku bertanya bukan karena tidak mendengar, tapi karena aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan yang dikatakannya.

Jika bukan karena pertemanan mereka lalu apa?

Saat aku menanyakan tentang hal itu dipikiranku, Niko menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap padaku. Matanya tertuju benar-benar pas terhadap mataku.

"Nozomi cukup mengerti tentang hal-hal supranatural."

"Hah?"

"Umumnya aku tidak akan percaya. Dan sejujurnya saat ini pun aku benar-benar tidak ingin mempercayai hal ini. Tapi kau belum tahu, Nozomi itu punya kemampuan semacam itu. Dia bisa meramal, dan sampai saat ini ramalannya belum pernah meleset. Dia mengambil banyak ramalan penting tentang group idol kami, karena semuanya terbukti mau tak mau aku menjadi mempercayainya. Begitu pun dalam hal ini, aku tak bisa ragu."

Kalau aku bisa melihat wajahku sendiri, aku sangat yakin aku akan menemukan wajah Delsin Rowe yang tengah memasang ekspresi sangsi.

"Huh, menurutku itu hanya tebakan yang beruntung. Selain itu, meramal itu masih berbeda dengan hal ini."

"Memang berbeda. Tapi aku juga tahu tentang hal ini."

Dari sudut mataku seorang gadis sedang mencoba ikut masuk dalam percakapan kami. Dalam upayanya untuk meyakinkanku, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang berisi keyakinan.

Sambil merendahkan bahu aku menoleh, dan membalas tatapannya. Yang kuberikan ini adalah tatapan datar.

Meskipun dia mengatakannya dengan baik-baik, tapi jika secara sengaja terus seperti ini, kesal juga.

"... oke, jadi kau ini mahasiswa, idol, peramal, mantan wakil ketua OSIS, dan ahli santet?"

Selama sejenak di sana, aku begitu sadar betapa kasarnya aku berbicara. Mungkin aku sudah seperti menghardik kata-kata itu padanya.

Setelah itu aku tidak sampai mau melihat tentang ekspresi bagaimana yang dibuatnya.

Diantara kami, hanya Niko yang bereaksi dengan suara memohon.

"Delsin!"

"Pokoknya aku tidak percaya!"

Dan dengan itu, aku berpaling dan melangkah pergi.

Bisa saja dipastikan kata-kata tadi mungkin terdengar menyinggung. Tapi seberapa pun aku menangkalnya, kata-kata yang tadi kuucapkan tak akan bisa diambil kembali.

Lalu biar kuingatkan lagi, bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih tidak bisa mempercayai hal-hal yang dikatakannya tadi.

Yah, karena tidak ada gunanya gempar akan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak realistis.

.

O.o

.

Ketika aku keluar dari gerbang utama pintu masuk kampus Niko, gadis mungil itu datang berlari padaku dari belakang.

"Delsin tolong dengarlah!"

Dia menarik lengan bajuku, dan aku terpaksa berhenti tepat di depan jalan raya.

"Ada apa lagi? Ayo kita segera pulang."

"Nozomi mungkin bisa membantumu?"

"Membantu apa dan untuk apa?"

"Tolong mengertilah situasimu ini."

"Kalianlah yang harusnya mengerti! Yang namanya kesialan itu tidak ada. Kalau pun aku terkena sial, itu pasti karena kecerobohanku atau kecerobohan seseorang, dan itu sama sekali bukan karena yokai apalah itu."

Kuharap gadis ini bisa mengerti. Baik tentang kebenaran kata-kataku ataupun tentang berapa kali pun dia memaksakan padaku, aku tidak akan pernah percaya pada kata-kata Toujou Nozomi.

Tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Jika kau masih terus keras kepala, kau benar-benar akan tahu akibatnya."

"Huh," aku mendengus dengan kesan remeh. "Kalau begitu mari kita liat, apa yang akan terjadi? Akan kubuktikan kalau yang dikatakan gadis itu hanyalah bualan. Kau akan terus melihatku baik-baik saja."

Kalimat yang kukatakan mungkin cukup terdengar konfrontatif. Tapi aku memang berniat untuk menantangnya. Lebih dari itu, aku berniat menyadarkannya.

Menyadarkan dia dari aliran sesat yang ia yakini itu.

"Hey, kalian lihat itu?!"

"Loh, itu Niko! Yazawa Niko!"

"Anggota u's yang tahun kemarin memenangkan Love Live? Dia imut bangeeet!"

"Dia terlihat sedih. Laki-laki yang kayak berandalan yang bersamanya itu pasti sedang mengancamnya!"

"Ayo kita gebukin!"

Buagh buagh! Buagh buagh! Buagh buagh!

Untuk sesaat, aku mendengar suara-suara para pejalan kaki dan pengguna motor yang sedang lewat. Lalu sebelum aku sempat menjelaskan prasangka-prasangka ngawur mereka, tiba-tiba aku sudah menjadi korban pengeroyokan.

"Hentikan! Ampuuuuuuuuun!"

Tubuhku mengerang akan siksaan yang mereka hasilkan. Selagi aku tak bisa apa-apa dan hanya terkapar karena dipukuli, aku menjerit-jerit dengan suara-suara pedih.

Begitu selesai, orang-orang yang memukuliku pun merasa puas dan pergi begitu saja, sementara aku menggeliat kesakitan dipinggir jalan.

"Delsin, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Sepenuhnya memikirkanku yang sedang kesakitan, Niko berjongkok sampai lututnya menyentuh tanah kemudian menggunakan tangannya dia menopang bagian belakang kepalaku dengan hati-hati.

"Sialan mereka!"

Yang kukatakan barusan benar-benar tidak bisa disebut jawaban. Itu juga tidak kumaksudkan untuk Niko. Tetapi lebih kepada reaksi spontan karena hal buruk yang menimpaku.

Aku dengan perlahan berusaha untuk menegakkan badanku, lalu sebisa mungkin mencoba berdiri. Rasa sakitnya bisa kutahan bila keadaanku seperti biasa, tapi sebelumnya aku ini sudah bonyok, dan dipukuli lagi membuatku tambah bonyok. Oleh karena itu setiap kali aku menggerakkan tubuhku, rasa sakitnya benar-benar bukan kompromi.

"Bagaimana ini?! Kesialan yang menimpamu ini nyata!"

Aku mungkin kesakitan, tapi aku masih bisa berpikir dengan realistis. Tidak seperti Niko yang hanya bisa panik tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Hah? Jangan bercanda! Kalau pun benar, kesialanku tadi itu adalah kau yang menyebabkannya!"

Apa dia benar-benar tidak sadar dengan alasan sebenarnya mengenai kejadian yang barusan terjadi? Aku dikeroyok gara-gara orang-orang salah mengira aku ini adalah berandal yang berniat melukai dirinya. Jika bukan karena fans fanatiknya itu, aku tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini.

Sekelebat aku membentaknya dia menyentak naik kan kepalanya dan menatap padaku. Matanya terkaburkan oleh air mata.

"..."

"..."

Aku membisu seakan-akan aku kehilangan suaraku.

Adanya air mata itu berarti dia menangis. Karena dia menangis, itu artinya dia sedang bersedih.

Niko sedang sedih.

Yazawa Niko sedang menangis dihadapanku.

Ini kedua kalinya aku melihatnya seperti itu sejak saat sepeninggalan ayahnya.

Tapi alasannya sungguh tidak masuk akal. Jika dia menangis karena kubentak, itu jelas tidak mungkin karena gadis itu bahkan tidak akan merasakan apapun bila di-aumi oleh singa. Kata-kataku mungkin terdengar menyakitkan, tapi kurasa situasi normal yang akan terjadi pada Niko jelas-jelas bukan sedih melainkan marah atau ngambek padaku.

Mencemaskanku? Bila alasannya adalah hal itu, aku benar-benar akan menjadi hokage.

Keheningan berdenting di antara kami, sebuah kelanjutan kesunyian barusan, dan itu membuatku murung. Bersamaan itu aku bingung. Aku benar-benar kebingungan dan sedikit demi sediki menggesek sepatuku mundur.

Sampai saat ini aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung menampakkan kecemasannya padaku. Ini terlalu mendadak untuk dipercayai.

"Delsin, kumohon jangan..."

Dia akhirnya berbicara, namun kata-katanya terhenti disitu.

Hanya dengan kalimat tersendatnya itu, aku sejujurnya mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikannya. Suaranya gemetar tidak mengizinkanku untuk membantah.

Aku membuka mulutku, dengan sia-sia mencoba untuk membentuk kata-kata yang ku tahu seharusnya aku katakan, tapi tidak ada yang keluar. Selagi kata-kataku tertelan ke dalam dasar perutku, air mata Niko mengalir jatuh dan terus jatuh.

Aku ingin dia berhenti memasang ekspresi itu. Itu sangat menyakitkan dan memilukan hati sampai-sampai aku tidak tahan untuk melihatnya lagi.

Tampang mengasihani itu. Emosi tak bisa dijelaskan yang ia arahkan padaku. Dan kesedihannya. Aku menahan itu semua.

Tidak bisa menghadapnya secara langsung, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan tanpa kusadari adalah berpaling dan berjalan.

Langkah demi langkahku pada aspal membuat jarak terhadapnya.

"Delsin!"

Panggilannya padaku tersisip dalam sebuah teriakan kencang.

Bagiku tidak mungkin untuk berpaling. Yang ada langkahku semakin cepat bermaksud menjauhinya.

Suara tinggi lain berdengung di sampingku.

Semua yang kulakukan hanyalah menoleh ke asalnya.

Laju angkutan bis yang tak terbendung itu terlihat seakan semakin membesar. Dalam arti, yang kulihat ini adalah bis tersebut mengikis jarak denganku.

Setelahnya aku tidak dapat melihat lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

[1] Sekolah mengambang yang semua siswanya memiliki kekuatan supernatural

[2] Parodi Kimi no Nawa, yakni bercerita tentang dua karakter yang jiwanya saling bertukar


	3. Chapter 3

Langit-langit yang tak kukenali terpapar dalam pandangan mataku.

Aku memilah-milah memoriku. Yang pertama terbayangkan adalah ekspresi Niko yang bersedih.

Seketika itu aku tersentak seakan-akan tubuhku baru saja ditarik, namun respon yang tubuhku dapatkan adalah rasa sakit nyeri yang tak terhankan.

Sakit sampai-sampai membuatku membuka mulutku seakan berteriak namun tak dapat bersuara. Hanya lenguhan kecil-kecil yang tersendat-sendat seperti sebuah suara seseorang tengah dicekik.

Ketika aku tersadar tentang itu, aku sedang terkapar di atas ranjang tak asing namun tak pernah kusentuh. Beralaskan sprei putih bersih dengan ukuran normal yang rata-rata dipergunakan untuk umum.

"Delsin, akhirnya kau tersadar."

Suara seseorang yang memancarkan kelegaan dalam setiap detil nadanya tersampaikan pada telingaku. Aku merasa seperti menanti suara itu, tapi bersamaannya dengan itu aku seperti merasa tak boleh membiarkan diriku mendengarnya.

"Niko."

Seakan-akan suaranya sudah memikatku, tanpa kuperintahkan aku secara langsung menoleh ke pada pemiliknya.

Yang duduk di sampingku adalah gadis yang selama delapan tahun lamanya kunanti untuk kutemui dan akhirnya dapat kucapai beberapa hari kemarin.

Dia benar-benar melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Senyum penuh syukurnya yang terhias indah dalam wajah manisnya. Benar-benar menyerangku secara langsung dalam dua arti berbeda.

"Syukurlah kau bangun!"

Tiga kata yang diucapkannya itu benar-benar terdengar tulus. Belum lagi ekspresinya yang terang-terangan mengatakan hal itu.

Oleh karenanya, tidak mungkin aku bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Memangnya aku tertidur berapa hari."

"Tidak sampai sehari penuh."

Wah, aku tidak menyangka waktunya cukup singkat. Meningat apa yang telah terjadi, akan wajar bila lebih dari itu.

"Jadi aku benar-benar tertabrak ya."

Ketika aku mengingat Niko yang bersedih, itu juga memancing ingatanku bahwa aku telah di tabrak oleh bis besar.

"Tidak," Niko menggeleng lembut. "Untungnya kau cuma terserempet saja. Jika kau ditabrak kau benar-benar akan mati saat itu juga."

"Ngeri juga kau mengatakannya selancar itu."

Wajarnya seorang gadis tidak mungkin mengatakan hal-hal semacam 'mati' dengan begitu ringannya. Bagaimana pun itu tidak cocok bila kau mendengarnya dari seorang gadis yang dilihat dari kepala sampai ujung kaki benar-benar berkategori imut.

Semuanya jadi tidak sinkron, antara setiap ucapannya dan wujud fisiknya.

Itu tadi semua adalah awal percakapanku dengannya. Bisa dibilang itu masih sekedar pembukaan.

Topik utamanya baru ia buka setelah keadaan hening selama beberapa detik.

"Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya?"

Aku melirik melalui ekor mataku pada dirinya yang bertanya tanpa berani menatap langsung padaku.

"Tentang apa?"

Aku tahu apa yang sedang ia coba bicarakan, tapi aku bertanya seolah tidak tahu karena ada suatu hal yang harus kupastikan.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi, apa kau masih tidak mempercayai bahwa kau sedang ditimpa kesialan?"

"Belum tuh."

Niko meresap jawabanku dengan begitu serius. Dia baru menoleh padaku dengan wajah yang berkata bahwa dirinya belum menyerah terhadapku lalu berkata.

"Delsin, aku tahu ini benar-benar sulit untukmu. Walau pun jelas-jelas yang terjadi ini tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat, tapi seperti inilah faktanya. Kau hampir saja mati karena hal ini. Jika kau masih ingin kehidupanmu yang normal kembali, mungkin ini masih sempat."

"Maaf Niko, bagaimana pun kau bersih keras, aku masih tidak mempercayainya."

Itu adalah pendirian seseorang yang tidak pernah melewatkan remedial setiap kali ada tes. Dia harus ingat bahwa dia memang tidak pernah berpikir tentang akal sehat, jadi tak perlu membuat hal itu sebagai alasan.

Rasanya seperti dikatai gila oleh orang gila.

Itulah sebabnya, berapa kali pun dia berusaha meyakinkanku tentang hal itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya.

"Permisi, aku mengantarkan bubur pesanan anda."

Ditengah percakapan kami, suara bernada sopan menganggu.

"Yah, masuklah."

Ketika Niko mengkonfirmasinya, pintu ruangan ini terbuka. Kemudian aku melihat satu sosok wanita paruh baya berjalan kemari sambil membawa nampan yang di atasnya berisi semangkok bubur.

"Maafkan keterlambatan kami. Karyawan kami melakukan kesalahan pengiriman, jadi kami perlu menyediakannya kembali dan ini udah agak dingin. Kami benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Si bibi itu tersenyum menerima kebaikan hati Niko. Dia seperti merasa berterima kasih Niko mau mengerti.

"Ini."

Ketika ia hampir memberikannya, entah bagaimana terjadinya dia sampai terpeleset sesuatu pada kaki depannya. Sehingga kaki depannya meluncur seperti ski meningglkan kaki belakangnya yang berpijak sebagai tumpuan, hasil dari itu kaki-kakinya berposisi mengkangkang dan nampan berserta mangkok bubur di atasnya terbang ke atas.

"..."

Untuk sepersekian detik aku tidak paham apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku baru paham ketika kepalaku mengadakan kontak fisik dengan sesuatu yang hangat. Itu adalah kejatuhan mangkok berisi bubur yang tepat pada bagian atas kepalaku, membuatnya terlihat seperti mengenakan topi.

Aku baru bereaksi setelah tiga detik kemudian.

"Oh tidak! Aku tidak mau mati!"

Sekalem apapun aku biasanya, saat itu aku tak bisa menahan rasa panik yang tengah kurasakan.

"Aku benar-benar sial karena bertemu dengan yokai sialan itu yang sialnya memberikanku kesialan!"

Aku bahkan belum pernah menyentuh dada seorang gadis. Paling bagus Cuma bersenggolan. Itu belumlah cukup. Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Memegangnya. Meremas dan merasakan sensasinya. Memilin sampai ke putingnya dan menghisapnya.

"Delsin, entah kenapa didalam kepanikanmu aku merasa kau sedang menyisipkan sesuatu yang mesum di dalam pikiranmu."

Niko memandang rendah diriku selagi aku histeris.

"Mengabaikan bagaimana Niko bisa membaca pikiranku, aku mul—"

"Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu. Wajahmu dan nafasmu yang tengah-engah dengan tidak wajar itu sudah cukup menjelaskan. Tambahan, narasimu tadi baru saja terucap."

Dia mengutarakan rahasia kemampuan espernya begitu saja, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Niko, bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar ditimpa kesialan!"

Sementara aku meminta solusi akan masalah yang terjadi, bibi yang mengantarkan bubur begitu terbangun berulang kali menaik-turunkan kepalanya dan sambil terus mengucapkan maaf padaku.

Sepenuhnya aku mengabaikan tingkahnya, dan menaruh semua perhatianku pada Niko dengan ekspresi susah.

Raut muka Niko mengendur, dan namun dia sanggup menatapku dengan penuh tekad tanpa memalingkan pandangannya. Seolah-olah dia mencoba menerima semua kesusahanku.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera menghubungi Nozomi."

.

O.o

.

Setelah itu, begitu aku selesai melakukan pemeriksaan aku meminta untuk dipulangkan meski pihak rumah sakit masih belum memberi ijin karena kondisiku yang katanya belum memungkinkan.

Cedera yang kudapatkan itu semua terletak di bagian kiri. Mulai dari tangan kiri yang tulangnya sedikit bergeser, dan pergelangan telapak kaki kiriku yang keseleo. Tapi semuanya sudah diberikan pertolongan yang cukup.

Tangan kiriku sudah diberikan gips sebagai pembantu. Begitu halnya di bagian kaki juga telah diberi pertolongan yang sesuai seperti salep dan lainnya.

Kurasa semua ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagian penyakit yang kualami ini bukanlah soal urusan medis, ini berkaitan dengan kekuatan gaib. Dan satu-satunya orang kutahu dapat membantu adalah Kak Toujou.

Begitulah aku akhirnya di rumah. Ada semacam ritual yang sedang kulakukan sekarang. Di pandu oleh Kak Toujou Toujou dengan pakaian mikonya, aku mengikuti proses sampai selesai.

"Bagaimana?"

Niko yang saat itu mendampingiku, setelah menunggu cukup lama bertanya pada Kak Toujou.

"Belum terangkat."

Dan begitulah akhirnya semuanya terdiam.

Kalimat yang sesingkat itu berarti sebuah berita buruk. Suara yang dilepaskan Kak Toujou terdengar lemah seakan tak tega untuk mengatakan ini.

Tapi menurutku itu lebih baik. Tidak mengatakannya malah akan membuatku semakin buruk. Aku lebih baik mendengar sesuatu yang pasti meski itu buruk, dari pada hal baik yang dibumbui kepalsuan.

"Prinsipnya sekarang begini. Jika kau masih sering mendapat kesialan itu berarti hidupmu tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Jika lama kau tidak mendapat kesialan, maka hanya sampai waktunya kesialan terbesar datang padamu dan mati."

"Tidak mungkin..."

Niko berkata tak percaya sebelum kemudian dia membekab mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tampak seperti dia tak bisa menerimanya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir," aku berkata demikian untuk menenangkannya.

Terlalu khawatir itu tidak baik untuknya maupun untukku. Biasanya lebih bijak untuk menghadapi suatu kenyataan yang tampaknya menakutkan dan langsung menerimanya, menempuh resiko menjadi lecet-lecet dan terkena benturan keras. Mungkin saja akan kita dapati bahwa hal itu tidak seberat yang dikatakan. Atau mungkin memang berat, tetapi kita juga akan tahu bahwa kita mampu mengatasinya.

Ya, lebih tepatnya pemikiran-pemikiran seperti itu tidak lain hanyalah penghibur diri. Tapi meski begitu, hanya hal-hal positv lah yang memang harus ada untuk setidaknya meringankan berita negativ seperti ini.

"Aku hanya harus menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa. Jika itu mungkin, meskipun kesialan itu tetap berlanjut aku mungkin akan lupa atau bahkan tidak sadar bahwa aku sedang ditimpa kesialan. Ya, menikmati hari-hariku itu kelihatannya dapat diandalkan."

"Delsin..."

Niko menatapku dalam satu tatapan khawatir. Ah, jadi begini kah dia ketika memasang ekspresi itu. Aku harus segera jadi Hokage.

"Yap, karena beginilah Delsin Rowe menjalani hidupnya."

Delsin Rowe adalah anak yang mengaku dan diakui sebagai anak gaul. Dia sepenuhnya adalah berandalan yang selalu mencari luka. Bila dia takut terluka, dia jelas bukan lagi Delsin Rowe.

Niko tersenyum seolah-olah ikut merasakan optimismeku. Dan dalam satu dengusan kecilnya, kesedihannya menghilang.

"Untuk satu itu, aku merasa setuju. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan segera memperbarui kamus penghinaanku, jadi bersiaplah."

"Meski aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi memang itulah kebiasaanmu."

.

O.o

.

Jika kau berbicara tentang Jepang, satu hal yang pasti ditunggu-tunggu untuk menjadi topik hanyalah satu.

Itu semua tentu saja tentang JAV.

Untuk hal itu, pria sejati pasti akan buru-buru merogoh koceknya untuk membeli DVD-nya ketika sempat mampir Ke Jepang.

Aku pun begitu. Ketika aku tahu aku akan segera dipindahkan ke Jepang, aku sudah siap-siap dengan menambung uang sakuku agar saat aku sampai di Jepang aku bisa mengoleksi setiap best edition-nya.

Tapi sayangnya, nasibku tidak sebaik itu. Karena suatu sebab yang tak masuk akal, aku tiba-tiba berakhir dengan menghabiskan uang sakuku pada biaya uang rumah sakit.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tak bisa mengatakan kalau aku telah masuk rumah sakit pada ayahku. Karena hal semacam itu sudah sangat sering terjadi saat aku berada di Amerika. Dan jika beliau tahu aku masuk rumah sakit, mungkin aku akan segera dipindahkan dalam asrama khusus yang mendiktaktori murid-muridnya untuk disiplin terhadap aturan.

Lalu karena uang tabungan remaja SMA ini tidaklah banyak, aku terpaksa harus keluar rumah sakit lebih awal agar masih ada uang yang tersisa untuk kebutuhanku ke depannya.

Juga sekarang ini seharusnya aku membutuhkan maid pribadi untuk mengurusku mengingat kondisiku yang tak memungkinkan.

Untung saja ada Niko yang memerankan itu. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar tahu statusnya. Dia melakukannya untuk membantuku, tapi dalam penglihatanku yang dia lakukan adalah sebagai seorang maid. Hahahaha! Orang pendek lebih baik ke laut aja!

Tapi tolong rahasiakan ini. Jika dia tahu kenyataan itu, aku pasti sudah dicekik olehnya.

Saaat ini gadis itu sedang berbicara dengan kawannya.

Ketika kawannya itu berkunjung ke rumahnya, ibu Niko berkata dia ada di apartemenku yang ada di sebelah apartemenya. Dan begitulah akhirnya dia sampai kemari.

Krieeet...

Pintu terbuka, dan Niko masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku sedang berbaring di tempat tidurku.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan temanmu?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Dia kemari hanya ingin meminjam barangku untuk diperlihatkan pada junior-junior diklub-nya."

"Klub apa?"

"Klub penelitian idol. Itu adalah klub yang kubangun saat aku masih SMA. Dia adalah adik kelasku yang meneruskan kegiatan klub itu."

"Mmm... tak heran bila dia mendatangimu. Jadi dia itu adik kelasmu..."

"Bukan hanya itu, dia juga tergabung dengan school idol yang sama sepertiku bersama Nozomi dan Eri."

"Pantas dia lumayan cantik."

Aku ingat bagaimana rupanya. Dia memiliki mata biru dan rambut kecoklatan, dengan sedikit sisi ekor kuda di bagian kanannya. Hanya dengan sedikit memperhatikannya aku bisa tahu dia adalah gadis ceria.

"Kau mungkin akan terkejut. Tapi dia pernah membuat hujan berhenti hanya dengan menyuruhnya."

"Ya ampun, kenapa semua teman-teman baikmu itu memiliki kemampuan aneh-aneh? Memangnya ini Sky High?" [1] "Tapi apa boleh buat, kau sendiri juga sama anehny—"

Duagh!

Sambil memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya, Niko berujar menahan emosi, "apa kau ingin kupukul?"

"Jangan bertanya hal itu setelah memukulku!" aku membalas sementara diriku mengelus-ngelus belakang kepalaku.

Dia tidak mendengarkan perkataanku seperti sebuah perkataan yang layak. Dan malah menyilangkan kedua lengannya dengan tampang yang di dewasa-dewasa kan.

"Kau harus menjaga ucapanmu. Bagaimana pun aku lebih tua satu tahun dari mu," ujarnya dengan begitu angkuhnya.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Dalam umur aku memang satu tahun dibawahmu, tapi soal tinggi badan kau sangat jauh lebih pendek dariku!"

Umurnya di atasku, tapi semenjak kelas dua SMP aku dengar tubuh Niko sudah berhenti tumbuh.

Sementara aku? Aku tumbuh dan semakin mempesona.

"Apa katamu?!" Niko spontan berseru. "Dengar? Mungkin aku pendek,"

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menambahkan kata 'mungkin.'"

"Diam kau! Aku belum selesai berbicara!"

"..."

"Aku akui, aku ini pendek. Tapi justru disitulah daya tarikku sebagai seorang gadis terlihat. Maksudku, jika aku tinggi aku tidak akan cukup pantas untuk memeragakan Niko-Niko Nii, benar kan?"

"Kurasa itu bukanlah daya tarik."

Aku sangsi akan hal itu. Memang apa bagusnya trade mark norak itu?

"Komentarmu itu tidak berpengaruh. Dunia tidak akan bisa mendustai pesona yang didapat dari Niko-Niko Nii."

Aku agak khawatir padanya tentang rasa percaya dirinya yang benar-benar abnormal itu. Namun sifat angkuh dari lahir yang selalu jadi pembawaan Niko itu mungkin bisa membuat orang-orang betah berhubungan dengan dirinya. Karena memang kenyataannya sekarang begitu.

"Harus kuakui, fakta bahwa kau ini pendek memang menjadi salah satu pesonamu," yah, itu benar. Hal tersebut memang sudah kuakui sejak dahulu. "Tapi pesona yang kau dapatkan itu bukanlah pesona seorang gadis. Kau ini hanya imut, segitu doang. Lebih jelasnya kau itu lucu ketika dipandang, dan hanya sebatas itu. Dari pada di apa-apakan, orang hanya akan suka melihatmu diam. Bisa kubilang kau itu sama dengan boneka pajangan yang dipasang di jendela di depan toko."

Orang normal yang mendengarnya akan menganggap apa yang kuutarakan tadi itu adalah pujian yang hebat. Tapi sayangnya Niko bukan bagian dari golongan orang tersebut.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Jadi naluri gadisku itu tidak ada?"

"Ya, seperti itulah."

Aku mengangguk dengan mata tertutup seolah-olah begitu yakin akan fakta yang kubeberkan.

Semua yang kusampaikan itu sangatlah akurat. Apalagi jika semua itu dapat didukung dengan adanya kaca yang dapat membuatku menunjukannya langsung pada gadis ini.

"Fuuu..."

Suatu hawa berdesir yang tiba-tiba leherku rasakan membuat raga dan pikiranku terlonjak. Aku dengan seketika membuka mataku, dan bidang penglihatanku langsung penuh oleh wajah imut seorang gadis. Dalam arti, wajah itu begitu dekat sedekat-dekatnya.

Kuyakin saat itu wajahku memerah dengan sangat. Dan rautnya menjadi kaku dan begitu tegang.

"Fffafaljaljfal—waa!"

"Tuh kan, kau sendiri jadi bergairah hanya karena aku meniup lehermu. Mulutmu boleh berbohong, tapi tubuhmu tidaklah munafik dan benar-benar tidak berdaya oleh naluri gadisku."

"Berhentilah membuatku serangan jantung!"

Memiringkan lehernya, meletakan tangannya di dagu, dan tersenyum begitu manis. aksi seperti itu memang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Akan tetapi itu benar-benar tidak baik memeragakannya dihadapan seorang pria.

Jika aku tidak bisa mentoleransi hubungan baikku dengannya, aku pasti sudah akan menciumnya dan mengatakan cintaku padanya.

Niko membuat tawa yang memperlihatkan dirinya merasa puas akan reaksiku yang berhasil ia dapatkan.

Karenanya aku jadi terpancing, "kurang ajar, kemari kau!"

Dan begitulah akhirnya aku tanpa sadar menjalani kehidupan sehari-hariku dengan biasa.

.

O.o

.

Saat aku sedang membaca manga di kasurku. Aku berpikir seperti ini.

Sejak kapan aku berhenti percaya bangau yang mengantarkan bayi? Sejujurnya, pertanyaan bodoh semacam ini benar-benar tak ada artinya buatku. Namun, jika yang dimaksud itu kapan aku berhenti percaya cara bagaimana para pasangan bisa memiliki anak mereka, maka, dengan penuh percaya diri aku bilang. "Satu kali pun aku nggak pernah pernah percaya sama bangau yang mengantarkan bayi."

Kemudian hal itu diperkuat ketika aku menemukan kitab kamasutra di kamar ayahku, dan beberapa koleksi video bokepnya.

Mungkin ada yang penasaran kenapa ketika aku membaca manga pikiranku bisa sampai tiba-tiba melayang pada hal-hal mesum itu. penjelasannya adalah karena manga yang kubaca juga mesum.

Re: Marina, manga satu ini menceritakan tentang sepasang suami istri yang istrinya merupakan istrinya yang datang dari masa depannya. Suaminya sendiri baru berusia enam belas tahun, yang artinya dia masih AbG. Dan itulah sebabnya kejantanannya malah diporak-porandakan istrinya mengingat dia sudah sangat berpengalaman. Terlebih lagi ukuran dadanya sungguh abnormal. H-Cup itu mungkin bisa dibandingkan dengan gunung Kilimanjoro.

Sekarang, seperti di hari-hari sebelumnya aku sedang menunggu kedatangan Niko untuk mampir. Dan agar tidak bosan, makanya saat ini manga berperan cukup baik untuk itu.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamarku diketuk. Akhirnya dia datang. Tapi tidak biasanya dia mengetuk pintu?

"Masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci."

Mendengar konfirmasiku, seseorang di balik pintu itu pun memutar kenopnya lalu membukanya.

Seorang perempuan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Dia bukanlah perempuan yang kutunggu.

Rambut kuning cerah panjangnya yang diikat ekor kuda bergoyang-goyang di antara udara.

Dia menatap padaku dengan mata biru nya yang jelas.

Kulitnya yang putih seperti berbedak salju, dan bibirnya yang terlihat berkilau seperti ceri.

Dengan darah orang asing bercampur, kecantikan seperti peri. Jika Niko dianggap lucu dan imut, maka orang ini bisa dibilang sangat indah. Putri yang memonopoli banyak harta karun yang banyak perempuan tidak akan bisa meletakkan tangannya, tidak peduli berapa banyak mereka memohon untuk mereka.

Gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu itu kuselamatkan, Ayase Eri.

"Huuuh," dia mengeluarkan nafas sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku masuk begitu saja. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak mungkin membukakan pintunya karena kondisimu."

"Tidak apa. Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Kenapa kau tanya itu? Tentu saja menjengukmu."

Untuk sesaat itu aku tak tahu kenapa Eri memayunkan bibirnya. Aku baru tahu dia bisa berlaku seperti itu!

Mengetahui hal itu entah kenapa membuatku merasa gugup. "Be-begitu ya. Kalau begitu silahkan masuk."

Aku menyambutnya dengan senang hati, dan membiarkannya duduk di dekat kasurku.

Pertama dia menanyakan tentang keadaanku, dan aku menjawabnya selepas bagaimana yang kutahu.

Kami mengobrol selagi waktu berjalan dan terus berjalan. Tampak seperti topik yang kami bahas tak pernah habis. Mulai dari ini dan itu, sampai begini dan begitu. Semua melalui waktu yang panjang. Bahkan hanya karena obrolan sepele, kami bisa sahut bersahut sampai pada kami lupa apa yang sedang kami bicarakan.

Eri datang kemari bukan hanya Cuma ingin mengobrol. Dia juga membawakanku oleh-oleh berupa makanan dan buah-buahan.

Dengan perhatian dia melakukan hal-hal seperti mengupasi dan menyuapiku dengan beberapa dari itu semua.

Dan tak terasa tiga jam itu berlalu begitu cepat.

"Sudah saatnya aku harus pergi. Kalau begitu, aku akan kemari lagi nanti."

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah datang berkunjung."

Aku membalas dengan tersenyum. Aku memberikannya senyuman terbaik yang benar-benar bisa kubuat.

Begitu pula dengannya yang membalas tersenyum padaku. Lalu akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

Waktu pada jam bakerku itu menunjukkan sudah jam 2:23 sore. Aku bersandar pada bantalan yang telah kupastikan berposisi di belakang punggungku.

Ada yang aneh, ini sudah sore dan Niko belum terlihat mulai dari pagi sampai sekarang.

Ketika aku berpikir begitu, itulah saatnya pintu kembali terbuka.

Panjang umur. Yang datang adalah dia yang kucari-cari.

"Niko, kenapa kau baru datang?" adalah kalimat pertama yang kukatakan ketika dia datang.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah, itu.. yang seperti itu..." kalau dipikir sebenarnya aku tak begitu tahu kenapa aku menunggunya. Soal makan dia sudah menyiap-nyiapkan roti isi di kulkas bila aku merasa ingin makan ketika ia tiada, dan lagi pula aku juga sudah makan oleh-oleh yang diberikan Eri. Merawat cederaku? Tak ada lagi hal yang bisa ditambahkan bagi Niko untuk membantu mengobati apa yang telah dokter lakukan.

"Oh, iya. Tadi Eri datang."

Aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan itu ketika kepalaku akhirnya menemukan topik untuk dibicarakan dengannya.

Alis Niko naik satu tahta.

"Jadi kau sekarang memanggilnya Eri?"

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa kau baru sadar hal itu sekarang?"

Aku merasa sejak awal aku memang sudah memanggil gadis separuh keturunan Rusia itu dengan nama itu. Itu tidak seperti aku memanggilnya seperti itu baru-baru ini.

Niko membuat tatapan dingin yang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi sepertinya sesuatu telah membuatnya marah.

"Kau marah ya?"

"Tidak seperti itu... Kau kelihatannya sangat akrab dengan Eri."

Dia mengalihkan topik yang kubawa dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?

Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang coba ia bahas, tapi apapun itu sepertinya itulah yang membuatnya marah.

"Kau tahu, kelihatannya Eri menyukaimu."

Tiba-tiba saja Niko mengatakan hal tak terduga yang tak mungkin aku mendengar itu darinya. Kenapa dia bisa mengurusi hal-hal semacam suka atau cinta. Apa dia baru saja terkena demam drama korea?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan ini?"

"Karena memang begitulah aku melihatnya."

"Itu bukanlah suatu alasan yang kredibel."

"Sudahlah. Jadi kau menyukai Eri atau tidak?"

"Niko kau tidak seperti biasanya."

Mendengar aku yang berusaha mengelak. Niko merasa muak, dan terang-terangan menampakkan hal itu di ekspresi dan juga kata-katanya.

"Sudahlah, dan jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Memang kau mau apa setelah tahu hal itu?"

"..."

Dia menjadi diam seketika oleh satu kalimat tanya konfrontatif yang keberikan.

Aku menatap dan menunggu reaksinya. Tapi saat itu juga dia memalingkan wajahnya dan menetapkan dirinya untuk tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Kau..."

Sepatah kata yang belum keselesaikan tak sempat di dengarnya ketika dia memutuskan untuk berpaling, dan dari sana dia mengambil satu langkah, dua langkah dan seterusnya membuat jaraknya dariku hingga benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku.

Tanpa bisa aku untuk mengikutinya atau bahkan memanggilnya kembali.

.

O.o

.

Aku bertanya dalam batinku akan sampai kapan Niko marah tanpa sebab padaku? Tapi ternyata esoknya dia datang dengan begitu ringannya ke rumahku.

Dia datang tak begitu pagi. Itulah mengapa aku langsung tahu dia datang karena aku sudah terbangun sebelumnya.

Aku menyeret kakiku untuk menemuinya yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Kau sedang masak apa?"

"Tunggu saja disitu," katanya singkat.

Mendengarnya aku memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai saatnya dia datang kemari dengan makanan yang ia bawa berupa nasi goreng dan telur omlet.

Dia membawa dua porsi makanan yang terlihat sama seperti itu, dan membaginya di meja.

"Jadi kau juga ikut makan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku mau repot-rept kemari hanya untuk membuatkanmu makanan yang semuanya akan kau makan sendiri? Aku sendiri juga belum makan."

Haah, akhirnya dia kembali normal.

"Apartemen kita bersebelah. Jangan membuatnya terdengar seolah kita terpisah jarak dan waktu. Aku tidak mau sampai terjadi fenomena supranatural yang membuat tubuhku bertukar dengan tubuhmu." [2]

"Aku juga tidak mau kau meremas dadaku sambil ditatap oleh adikku!" [2]

"Tolong mengertilah, bahwa aspal yang datar itu tidak bisa diremas."

"Jangan mengejekku!"

Aku tertawa ketika dia terbawa emosi. Aku lebih suka dia yang biasa seperti ini dari pada semua kebribadian lain yang bisa dimilikinya.

Lalu saat kami makan, tiba-tiba meja yang kami gunakan di invansi oleh makluk-makluk merayap berwarna cokelat.

"Kyaaa!"

Niko menjerit dengan begitu manisnya hanya karena dia begitu ketakutan. Dia dengan laju memutari meja dan menuju ke wilayahku hanya untuk bersembunyi di balik punggungku.

"Delsin, kecoaknya! Ada kecoak! Cepat singkirkan!"

"Iya, iya. Ini Cuma ada tiga."

Melihatnya seperti ini sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan, tapi selain aku tidak bisa menambah scen lagi karena deadlinenya kurang tiga puluh menit lagi dan aku tidak ingin kena timpuknya karena mempermainkannya aku buru-buru menangkap hewan-hewan itu dan membuangnya.

"Huh, ternyata orang keras kepala sepertimu itu takut pada kecoak." Aku menertawakannya dan balasannya adalah dia melotot padaku.

"Orang Jepang tidak punya rasa takut!"

Itu adalah alasan yang sungguh buruk ketika jelas-jelas aku sudah melihatnya ketakutan.

"Oh ya, kalau begitu kenapa kalian orang-orang Jepang berteriak "Gyaaa! Gyaaa!" saat kota diserang Godzila?! Aku yakin ini bukanlah sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan humor."

"Itu benar."

"Mana mungkin aku percaya!"

Memangnya siapa orang yang berteriak "Gyaa! Gyaaa!" ketika dirinya sedang merasa tergelitik?

"Hallo, semuanya!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam apartemenku sambil memberikan sapaan seperti itu pada kami.

Dan ketika aku melihat, aku menemukan seorang wanita dewasa berjalan ke arah kami bersama tiga anak kecil.

"Mama?!" kata Niko dengan ceria dan langsung menghampiri wanita tersebut dan memeluknya.

Wanita yang terlihat masih berumur awal akhir dua puluhan meski kenyataannya lebih dari itu, yang bagaikan sosok Niko yang telah tumbuh dewasa ini adalah ibu kandung Niko.

Dia mengenakan _mak-up_ minimalis yang menghiasi kulit putih indahnya. Rambutnya yang yang cukup panjang seperti Niko diikat ke belakang. Dia mengenakan pakaian kasual berupa kaos putih dan denim yang membuatnya terlihat awet muda. Sosok dan kulitnya yang seolah tidak terlihat pudar, membangkitkan ilusi seolah-olah aku terdampar ke masa delapan tahun lalu.

Setelah membalas pelukan anak pertamanya, ibu Niko menatap ke arahku dan tersenyum ramah.

"A-anu tante, selamat siaaaaAAAARRRGHH!"

Ibu Niko meremas erat lengan kiriku yang terluka sambil tersenyum mengancam begitu aku hendak mengucapkan salam. Jari-jari yang ramping itu terbenam dalam kulitku bagai alat penjepit.

"Sudah delapan tahun sih ya. Pasti kamu sudah lupa. Bukan tante tapi Yazawa-san, kan? Oke, repeat after me. Ya-za-wa- _san ._ "

"Ya-Yazawa-san..."

"Yes yes. Del-kun memang anak yang baik."

Yazawa-san tersenyum lalu melepaskan cengkramannya. Bukan Cuma penampilan, sifatnya juga mengingatkanku bahwa dia dalah ibu dari Niko.

"Anu, ada apa datang kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu. Kudengar kau terluka. Karena Niko yang merawatmu, dia jadi tidak bisa mengurusi adik-adiknya, jadi akulah yang harus mengurus mereka. Dan karena mengurus mereka, maafkan aku karena aku belum sempat menjengukmu sampai saat ini."

"Begitu ya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya."

Aku merasa tersentuh mendengarnya. Biar bagaimana pun kata-kata wanita ini sudah seperti kata-kata ibuku sendiri.

Sementara itu Niko menyambut kedatangan adik-adiknya. Yang paling besar itu adalah Kokoro. Lalu yang agak kecil dengan potongan rambut ekor kuda yang di tempatkan di bagian kanannya itu adalah Cocoa. Mereka beruda sangat manis dan begitu imut. Mereka hampir mirip dengan Niko, mereka sudah seperti versi kecilnya. Dan yang terakhir sekaligus yang paling kecil itu satu-satunya laki-laki, dia adalah si bungsu Koutarou.

Bocah-bocah itu mendekati Niko dengan begitu riangnya seperti kurcaci-kurcaci kecil. Niko menerima mereka semua dengan begitu lembut. Kelihatan bahwa dia telah memanjakan mereka semua.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Niko hanya akan bersikap seperti itu hanya pada keluargakanya. Bersama ibunya dia akan menampakkan sisi kekanak-kanakkannya dan ibunya akan memanjakannya karena tingkahnya. Lalu saat bersama adik-adiknya, dia akan bertindak seperti kakak yang sangat baik yang begitu menyayangi mereka semua.

Aku terus menatap kebersamaan mereka yang begitu menghangatkan. Niko mengirimi suatu ucapan singkat.

"Kalian tidak nakal kan saat mama mengurus kalian?"

Secara bersamaan mereka menggeleng dengan begitu menggemaskan.

"Bagus. Kalau kalian baik, kakak nanti akan memberikan kalian tiket gratis pada konser kakak yang selanjutnya."

Begitulah mereka merasa begitu senangnya. Dan meledak oleh kegembiraan.

"Niko, mama ingin pergi mengajak mereka ke teman mama. Teman mama juga punya anak kecil disana, jadi kupikir mereka bisa bermain bersama disana.

"Iya. Silahkan bersenang-senang."

"Rawatlah Del-kun dengan baik."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yazawa-san meninggalkan kami dengan mengajak Kokoro beserta Cocoa dan Koutarou.

Sekarang yang ada disini hanya tinggal kami berdua.

Keheningan jatuh saat itu juga.

Baik aku maupun Niko yang tadinya dalam acara makan sama sekali tak berinisiatif untuk kembali menyentuh makanan kami. Bahkan Niko masih di tempatnya terakhir kali bersama adik-adiknya.

Aku melirik pada tempatnya beberapa kali dan beberapa kali kembali tidak meliriknya.

Hanya sampai aku yakin, aku baru memangggilnya. "Nee..."

Panggilanku mungkin begitu lirih, tapi hanya gara-gara suaraku merupakan satu-satunya berjalan pada udara di ruangan ini kuyakin telah tersampaikan padanya. Terbukti ketika aku melihatnya menoleh.

Ada jeda waktu untukku mengatakan ini tapi pada akhirnya aku benar-benar mengatakannya.

"Apa kau juga akan bersikap seperti itu kalau kita menjadi sebuah keluarga?"

Itu perlahan pipinya memerah seolah-olah dia memiliki proses sadar yang tersendat-sendat. Dan begitu sepenuhnya sadar dia membeku.

Dengan sia-sia berusaha menimbun keheningan yang lagi-lagi datang seperti perkataannya itu sudah di ujung mulutnya namun tak bisa ia muntahkan.

Dia benar-benar ingin mengatakan sesuatu dalam keheningan itu tapi dia juga benar-benar tidak bisa menyampaikannya.

Niko adalah gadis baik. Bukannya aku tidak cukup dengan dirinya yang seperti biasanya padaku. Tapi dia benar-benar terlihat sangat berbeda saat bersama keluarganya. Seorang kakak yang penyayang, sekaligus Anak baik dan manja.

Dalam lubuk hatiku aku juga meninginkan hal itu. Kalau begitu hanya satu arti untuk semua itu.

"Mungkin lucu mendengarnya sekarang, tapi aku menyukaimu. Bukan Eri atau siapa pun, tapi hanya kau yang kucinta."

Manusia adalah makluk yang tidak bisa mengatasi kekosongan, setiap hilangnya hidup mewah yang sudah terbiasa dijalaninya. Kemewahan itu adalah aku telah kehilangan kenormalan kehidupanku, dari hal itu seberapa kuat pun aku ternyata aku benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengobatinya atau setidaknya menjadi penggantinya meski itu tidak benar-benar disebut mengganti.

Dalam hal ini, sesuatu itu mungkin bisa diwujudkan pada sesuatu yang benar-benar kuinginkan. Sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin kuterima sejak dulu. Yang ingin kudapatkan. Kurasakan.

Niko tampak seperti begitu tertegun mendengar ucapanku, tapi dia juga tampak begitu menyesal.

"Aku..."

Mulutnya bergerak dengan depresi. Itu hampir seperti air mata akan berlinang dari sudut matanya. Itulah kenapa dari tadi aku merasa aku harus berbicara dengan selembut mungkin.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya jika itu sulit."

Orang-orang hanya mendengar apa yang ingin mereka dengar serta orang-orang menginginkan hanya pada apa yang mereka harapkan. Aku juga tidak ada bedanya.

Pada kenyataannya aku menginkan jawaban baiknya segera.

Niko menggosok matanya dan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Delsin."

Aku dengan lembut tersenyum padanya.

Selagi aku memasang ekspresi seperti itu dan saling bertatapan dengannya, aku dapat meresakan tubuhku sedikit bergetar.

Niko mengisak dan mengusap matanya. Dia kemudian berbicara dengan nada berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu. Meski kita telah terpisah selama delapan tahun, sampai saat ini kau tidak bisa berubah selain sebagai orang istimewa untukku."

"Niko..."

Aku dengan cepat menggerayai ucapannya, tapi hanya sebatas memanggil namanya.

Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan. Tentang semua perasaan yang saat ini sedang kurasakan. Tapi kata-kata yang mewakili perasaan itu tidak terbentuk.

Aku mencari kata-kata yang kuinginkan untuk menyampaikan padanya, pandanganku tak berpaling hanya tertuju pada Niko. Tapi itu tidak terasa seperti aku sedang melihatnya.

Pandanganku sedang mencari-cari kata-kata.

Dan pandangan itu tiba-tiba kabur.

"Niko aku..."

Meski aku memulainya lagi, aku masih tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata itu.

Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Perasaan yang terpendam dan kata-kata ungkapan yang telah berada dalam pikiranku itu telah kuucapkan. Yang sakarang, seharusnya aku sudah memikirkan kata-kata untuk apa yang tengah kuinginkan saat ini.

—ahh, aku paham. Pada akhirnya, hal-hal yang coba kukatakan, tidak peduli di mana aku dan tidak peduli seberapa banyak pun aku memikirkannya, hanya ada satu pemikiran dan satu perasaan yang sama.

Mengenai yang telah terjadi

"... Aku tidak ingin mati!"

Dalam seketika aku berada dalam rangkuhan.

"Aku juga tak mau kau pergi meninggalkanku."

Aku tengah di dekam. Sensasinya begitu menghangatkanku. Dan membiarkan perasaanku mencelos pada satu kali serangan.

Aku membalas pelukan yang diberikan Niko padaku. Aku yang tengah duduk dan Niko yang berdiri, saling menyilangkan tangan pada tubuh satu sama lain.

Pelukan yang dibalas pelukan. Baik aku atau dia seperti betah untuk terus seperti ini.

Aku menginkan untuk waktu berhenti dalam moment ini. Mengunci kebersamaanku dengannya. Hanya saja itu tidak dapat terjadi.

Kami meregangkan jara diantara kami dengan tangan masih saling menaut pada tubuh satu sama lain.

Yang mengisi bidang penglihatanku adalah wajah Niko. Dan Yang mengisi bidang penglihatannya adalah wajahku. Lalu begitulah kami mengikis jarak diantara wajah kami.

Bibir bertemu dengan bibir.

Itu menjadi pengalaman tak terlupakan. Karena ya ampun, bibirnya lembut sekali.

Dan itu menjadi satu-satunya, yang pertama, sekaligus yang terakhir karena semuanya pun berakhir pada titik di ujung hidupku.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

[1] Sekolah mengambang yang semua siswanya memiliki kekuatan supernatural

[2] Parodi Kimi no Nawa, yakni bercerita tentang dua karakter yang jiwanya saling bertukar

* * *

A/N :

Yah, dan akhirnya ini selesai.

Maafkan aku, aku baru ingat saat itu aku telah membuat jadwal penyelesaian fic ini adalah seminggu setelah prolog ini di publish. Tapi aku baru menyelesaikannya sekarang.

Itu karena jadwal deadlinenya di undur yang sebelumnya adalah tanggal 30 November menjadi 20 desember dan itu membantuku untuk membiarkan fic ini terlantar.

Hanya karena deadline mundur. Aku jadi benar-benar meremehkan ini semua. Dan kau tahu, aku baru benar-benar menulis itu dimulai senin kemari dengan chapter dua baru mendapat separuhnya yakni sekitar 6k word.

Itu semua sangatlah ngebut, dan aku belum tidur sampai sekarang.

Niatnya adalah untuk setelah ini aku akan hidup di surga mimpiku untuk beberapa waktu selagi kalian membaca apa yang aku tinggalkan.

Yah, tolong bagaimana tentang kritiknya. Itu aja, dan terima kasih sudah mau membacanya.


End file.
